Refugee
by PersephonePink
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Molly Millar quickly find themselves becoming much more than new neighbors. Especially when the world is going to Hell in a hand-basket faster than you can say "brraaiiiinnnnsss". Daryl/OC
1. Hay is for Horses

_**Note: I have written this as if the apocalypse has never taken place. Enjoy, and please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think :)**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter One**_

"That oughtta do it." I tapped the dusty tailgate of my brother's blue '96 Ford F150 as he drove on down the road. I stood momentarily and watched until all traces of blue had disappeared, and breathed a long sigh of relief as I came up to my front door.

"Ya hear that, Daryl?" I asked myself with a cheesy grin. "Me neither." _Quiet_. A feeling of sheer excitement pulsated through every vein in my body. _Finally alone in my own space._

This was the first time I had ever lived on my own. My brother, Merle, and I had lived under the same roof since we was kids and privacy had been close to non-existent. I had spent the last year-and-a-half of my life savin' up money from my job at _Dixon's_, my brother's auto shop, where we've both been working as mechanics since we was eighteen.

I pilfered through several of the crème-colored boxes stacked to high-heaven in my living room and kitchen. I found the box I was looking for, labeled _dishes_, barely legible in my shitty, chicken-scratch penmanship, and I began to officially unpack.

About an hour had passed, and I had managed to work my way through all of the boxes in the kitchen, so I moved my way into the living room. I inched my new big, brown couch (a gift from my brother) closer to the taupe colored wall and set up my favorite Leg Lamp on an old end table next to it. I didn't have much, so it was coming together rather quickly.

Moments later, I started setting up my computer on a desk in the corner, and was immediately delighted to see my screensaver of my favorite porn star pop up. I couldn't help but smile. Of all the things there were to be excited about, I couldn't wait to watch porn without seein' Merle's ugly mug bust through the damn door every five minutes.

It didn't take me long to realize that now is as good a time as any to take care of business, and I was sitting in the chair with my pants unbuttoned faster than you can say "gangbang". I went to my favorite site and scanned through the videos until I found something that piqued my interest. Hastily, I pulled out my entire length and started out with a nice, slow stroke until I worked my way up to a faster rhythm. I was getting so close to my sweet release, and then all of a sudden I heard a knock at my door.

I rolled my eyes with aggravation. _You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me._

I buttoned my pants back up and wiped my hands on my pants, as if that were a way to sanitize myself. I figured it must've been Merle bringing over another box I mighta' forgot, but when I opened my front door I couldn't have been more surprised. Standing on my front steps was a particularly nice pair of tan legs, attached to a rather attractive girl holding a glass tray full of brownies and looking up at me with a big, round, forrest-green pair of eyes. Her hair was a sexy crimson red, and she had a hoop in her left nostril. _Definitely doesn't look like she's from around here._

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hay is for horses." She grinned cheerily. "I'm Molly Millar." I watched the words roll off of her tongue.

She balanced the tray of brownies on one hand and extended her other arm. "Daryl Dixon." I obliged, and shook her hand. (Not with the hand you were thinkin' either.)

"Nice to meet you. I, erm, just wanted to bring these by and introduce myself." She handed me the tray.

"Thanks."

I watched as she ran her small hand through a strand of her dark, red hair and we stood silently. I'm sure she was waiting for me to say something, but I was too caught off guard to think of anything. Before I knew it she was saying "goodbye".

I've never been the type to be particularly smooth with the ladies. I'd blame it on the fact that my parents never taught me how to handle a woman right, but Merle manages to get a decent amount into his bed a couple nights a week. _But there ain't no way in hell I'm askin' his ugly ass for advice. Most of 'em are drunk as a skunk by the time he takes 'em home anyway._ _That don't require no real talent. Or attraction._

I stood still for a moment and took advantage of the opportunity to watch her walk away. My ocean blue eyes eagerly took in every inch of her full figure, admiring the way that her tight brown dress and denim jacket hugged her curves so perfectly. Eventually she disappeared into a house a few doors down from mine.

As I shut the door behind me, I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in myself for not attempting to make conversation. _She was kinda hot, in a different way. I should've at least tried. _

I walked to the kitchen and fixed myself a glass of milk before I peeled the thin layer plastic wrap from the tray. I held a brownie up to my nose and took a short whiff. _Smells good. _

I took a rather large bite, and as soon as my taste buds touched the bitter, chocolate exterior I spit it right back out. _Fuckin' awful. _


	2. Billy Ray Fuckin' Cyrus

_****Way. Past. My. Bedtime, Leyshla Gisel, Maddy120296, halodoll89- Thank you so much for your reviews! Seeing those notifications in my inbox never fails to make me smile. I am so happy that you seem to be enjoying so far! Thank you for your time!****_

**Refugee **

_**Chapter Two**_

_"Well I don't know but I've been told, you never slow down, you never grow old._  
_I'm tired of screwin' up, tired of goin' down,_  
_Tired of myself, tired of this town,_  
_Oh my, my, oh hell yes - Honey put on that party dress._  
_Buy me a drink, sing me a song,_  
_Take me as I come , 'cause I can't stay long."_

_-Mary Jane's Last Dance by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers_

**Thankfully**, the next morning had flown by and I found myself on lunch break at a nearby McDonald's, scarfing down my second double cheeseburger and . I only had a few minutes left, so as soon I finished I put the key in the ignition of my black chrome 2003 Harley Davidson Road King, or as I like to call her, Cleopatra. It had taken me five years to build her, and she was my pride and joy. _Worth more than my own life._

Cleopatra and I jetted down the highway until we pulled into _Dixon's _gravelparking lot, in my usual spot right in between my brother's truck and my best friend's car. I ignored the orange and blue _**Be Back in an Hour! **_sign that was hanging on the front door, and walked in to see Merle and Jimmy finishing up their own lunches behind the counter. The three of us used to go off together, but ever since they had found themselves some girlfriends, they brought a packed lunch every day. I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't a little jealous.

"Hey, shithead," Merle greeted me lovingly, as usual. "How much longer you got on that tire rotation for that Thunderbird? Guy wants to pick it back up at 3."

"Almost done. Tell him it'll be done by 2." I reached my arms over my head and gave myself a good stretch before I pressed _play _on our old radio and headed out to the shop, whistling along to Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Sweet Home Alabama".

A little after 5:00pm, I pulled down my driveway and parked Cleo underneath the lean-to. I made my way to the mailbox, which turned out to be empty, and out of curiosity, I glanced down the road at Molly's house. The yellow Volkswagon Beetle from the day before was parked in front. I figured that meant she was home.

As I heard the click of my front door I thought about returning her glass tray from the day before. It was of no use to me anymore, anyway. I threw the brownies in the trash the minute I tasted them last night because they literally tasted like the bottom of my fuckin' boot. _Quit. _I scolded myself. _It was nice of her to try._

I set my keys on the kitchen table and walked over to the tray to give it a quick scrub in the sink. I used the back of my hand to scratch the itch of my tanned brow, and unfortunately got an unwelcomed sniff of my own B.O. I quickly decided to shower before I walked over.

A couple minutes later, I turned the knob and grabbed the grey towel hanging over my navy blue shower curtain to dry myself off. I glimpsed at myself in the mirror as I combed through my unruly brown hair. _I need a fuckin' haircut. Startin' to look like Billy Ray Fuckin' Cyrus over here. _

Shortly after, I slid on a loose-fitting pair of khaki cargo pants and an old Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers shirt that I got from their concert in '97. I figured it might would help to make conversation, since I suck so fuckin' bad with it anyway.

I found myself to be slightly more nervous than I had expected as I walked down the street to her house. Can't say it surprises me, though. I tend to let anxiety get the best of me most of the time. Nuttin' I can control.

My anxiety was put on hold momentarily, however, as I came closer to her house and examined a vast and eclectic amount of colorful yard art on display. She even had a bottle tree, and I had always thought those were neat lookin'. And it was obvious that she liked working in her garden, because she had a healthy abundance of different flowers all over the yard, some in brightly colored pots, and some hanging from her front porch. _Maybe that's why she can't cook worth a damn, _I wondered. _Looks like she spends most of her time out here._

I tried my best to calm my spastic nerves as I knocked on the glass door. Resisting the urge to peek in, I turned around and looked off at the bottle tree again until I heard a click from behind.

"Well, hello Daryl Dixon! Long time, no see!" She beamed her piercing green eyes at me with a welcoming smile and I swallowed my apprehension.

"Just returnin' this to ya…" I handed the glass tray over to her and as a cool breeze blew through, sending the several wind chimes around us in a musical frenzy.

"I, uh, like your bottle tree." I pointed behind me with my right thumb and noticed the lavender flower pinned to her wavy hair. It matched her strapless, floor-length dress. Suddenly, I noticed the sleeves of colorful flower tattoos on each of her arms. I hadn't been able to see them yesterday when she was wearing a jacket.

"Oh, thanks. Isn't it cool?" She grinned, flashing her pearly whites against the red stain of her lips.

I nodded and scratched the bottom of my jaw, my anxiety slowly fading away.

"They're just as fun to make too. Only takes a case of beer and an eager kidney." She winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you wanna come in? I was just about to make dinner."

_Oh, fuck. _

"Maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Er, no thanks. I need to be gettin' home. Got some laundry to do."

"You sure?" She made a half-frown with those full, red lips. Looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah…" I hesitated. "Thanks anyway." _Damn, man. Grow a pair._

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you around." She smiled at me before she turned around and closed the glass door behind her. I was able to see her head into the kitchen before I turned on my own two feet and headed down the steps.

As I walked into my own home, flipped on a couple lights, and took a seat in my recliner, the silence began to immediately overwhelm me and I started to second-guess my dumb ass decision. For some reason, I thought of Merle. _I bet he'd kick my ass right now._ "_Pretty girl just asked you to hang out at her place and you say no? Have fun usin' your hand for the rest of your life, dipshit." _That's exactly what he'd tell me.

I inhaled deeply and surprised my own damn self by standing on my two feet and walking back out the door, down the street, and right back up to her front porch where I tapped on the glass door once again until she appeared.

"So." I exhaled. "What we watchin'?"


	3. Hornball

_**Halodoll89-Thank you! It was important to me to level Merle out a bit and not make him as crazy and hateful as his character probably really is. He's still in asshole, just not as big of an asshole as you would usually see! **_

_** Maddy120296-Very lonely indeed! However, that will soon change! ;)**_

_** Leyshla Gisel- I don't have enough self-control to end their conversation after only a few sentences ;). Thank you for always reviewing!**_

_** Okgurl87- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the following chapter!**_

_** Thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. It feels amazing to receive such love : )**_

**.::. .::.**

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Somewhere, somehow,  
Somebody must have kicked you around some.  
Who knows? Maybe you were kidnapped,  
Tied up, taken away, and held for ransom.

It don't really matter to me, baby,  
Everybody's had to fight to be free.

-Refugee by Tom Petty

**.::.**

I entered her house and my eyes were immediately drawn to the brightly colored walls and furniture. Looking around, I noticed that not a single thing in the living room matched, but it was just about impossible not to feel cozy with the warm lighting and artwork on the walls. I looked over in the far right corner where there stood a small china cabinet. It was completely empty, other than a shadow-boxed American flag and a picture of a United States Marine in his late twenties. I quickly shrugged it off, assuming it was a brother or cousin.

"Would you like something to drink, Daryl?" Molly asked me, closing the front door behind her and turning to face me with her arms behind her back, leaning her curvy frame against the door.

"You gotta beer?"

"Miller High Life and Yuengling. That ok?" She made her way to the kitchen and bent over to look into the fridge. I took advantage of the opportunity and peaked my head past the doorway to stare at her ass. _Damn._

"Which would you like?" She called out.

I shook my head mentally before answering, "I'll take a Yuengling."

Seconds later, she returned with two beers in her hands. She twisted the cap off my bottle before handing it to me, which I kinda thought was sweet, and then twisted the cap off of her own before returning to the kitchen and tossing them in the trash.

"Hungry?" She called out to me.

_Fuck. Not for brownies. _"Uh, little bit." I answered dishonestly. _Truth is, I'm fuckin' starvin'. _I walked into the kitchen and noticed a large vase of dead flowers on her kitchen table before I turned to see her peaking in the oven. The aroma of meatloaf and mashed potatoes permeated through the air and it smell so appetizing that my stomach started growling instantaneously.

She turned around to face me and gathered her hair into a high pony-tail at the back of her head, exposing a leopard print tattoo just below her ear to the middle of her neck. _Damn. I ain't never seen a girl with so many tattoos. Well, not around here at least. I've looked in a couple tattoo magazines once or twice…_

"How many tattoos you got?" I asked, lightly scratching the scruff on my chin with my index finger.

"Thirteen." She replied, taking a swallow of beer.

"Damn. Did they hurt?"

"A few of them. But I like the pain."

Before my mind was able to wander too far, she asked, "You got any?"

"Mm-mm." I shook my head in mid-sip. "Always wanted one but just ain't never made it happen."

"I have an appointment to get one finished up next week. You should come. Have any idea what you'd want?"

"I was thinking about getting' a snake."

"Yeah?" She asked with excitement. I liked the way her green eyes lit up. "I've got a snake. That's what I'm getting finished up."

"Yeah? Can I see it?"

"Sure." She bent down and began lifting up her dress.

_Woah. _My heart began to beat slightly faster as she lifted it above her knee, above her thigh, and up to the middle of her waist.

_Don't get a boner, don't get a boner._

Hundreds-no, thousands- of thoughts raced back and forth through my mind like tennis balls bouncing back and forth between two walls. I tried desperately to focus on the black and white snake wrapped around her thigh with its diamond-shaped head poking up through the top of her lacy, black panties.

I took a much-needed sip of beer and tried not to choke, my eyes never falling from her sun-kissed skin and tight lower belly. _Lord have mercy. _

"You like it?" She asked, furrowing her dark brow.

_Oh, I fuckin' like it. _"Yeah, it's pretty fuckin' awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled, lowering her dress back down before she glanced in the oven again. I exhaled deeply; letting out the breath that I was unaware I had even been holding in and finished the last of my beer.

**.::.**

I had had another beer or two by the time I sat down at the kitchen table to eat. She placed the meatloaf, along with a bowl of mashed potatoes and green beans, in the center of table before she sat down on the opposite side in front of me. The meatloaf looked tasty, _but last night I learned that looks can be deceivin'._ At this point though, I was hungry enough to eat my right hand. I cut a small piece of the meatloaf in half and stared at it as if I were casting a magical spell on it. Hesitantly, I bit in.

I was pleasantly surprised as a delicious flavor danced along the tips of my tastebuds. _Thank fuckin' god. _I was so relieved that I wouldn't have to go through the experience of kindly telling her that it tasted like a camel's asshole. I finished my plate, and had seconds, in less than 10 minutes.

"Good?" Molly asked, as she finished up the last food bites of her own plate.

"Great." I replied. "I might have to unbutton my pants. I feel like I ate the whole cow." I laughed shortly.

She laughed with me for a moment as she finished swallowing her food and began clearing the table. I stood to my feet and carried my dishes to the sink, where she was standing as she began to load the dishwasher.

"Hey, thanks for that. It was really good." I relaxed against the countertop a couple feet away. The alcohol was setting in and loosening me up, as usual.

"I always make enough food to feed a village. I'll send some leftovers with you when you leave."

"You sure?" I asked. I wasn't about to say "no" to a free meal. Especially a tasty one.

"Mhm." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she loaded up the last dish and flipped the switch to turn the washer on. I watched her hips sway as she took a few steps over to the fridge and pulled out two more beers, handing me one.

"Damn, woman. You trying to get me drunk?" I smiled at her for the first time.

"Maybe. You're more talkative when you drink." She winked back.

_More talkative is the least of my problems. I get horny as a damn toad when I drink._

"Nice shirt, by the way. I saw them a couple summer's ago in Indiana." She tapped her fingertips lightly against the collar of my shirt. "Come on, let's pick out a movie."

** .::.**

We each took a seat on her large, red sectional, about two feet away from each other. I had had six beers at this point and my head was slowly filling with thoughts of sex, sex, and sex. All I could think about at the moment was pulling her dress up, pulling those panties aside, and fuckin' her nice and rough right here on the couch. The thought of it was starting to get me hard. _Baseball, baseball, baseball. _I tried to distract myself.

I watched her small thumb press the buttons on her PS3 controller, scanning Netflix for something to watch. "Watcha wanna see?" She asked, her big green eyes looking up at me. _Your tits bouncing up and down, _was the first answer that came to mind, but I ended up saying, "whatever you want" instead. _Probably a good call._

"Do you like scary movies?" She asked.

_Scary movies means she's giving herself an excuse to cuddle up,_ I reminded myself of what Merle taught me when I was only seventeen. _And he was right every time. A scary movie almost always meant that I was gonna get laid._

Of course, I ended up saying "yes". She fingered through the selection for a little while until we came upon a horror movie with the title _Lovely Molly. _It didn't have the best reviews, but we got a kick out of the coincidence and picked it anyway.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she stretched out next to me on the sectional, fluffing an accent pillow underneath her head before she finally got comfortable. I tilted my head back just an inch until I was able to get a good look at the cleavage that was peaking ever so slightly out of the top of her dress.

After staring until I was completely satisfied with myself, I glanced at the thick abundance of dark red hair that flowed all the way to the middle of her back. I wondered if her hair felt as soft as it looked. I wondered what it would look like after a wild night in bed. Hopefully later I would get the chance to find out. I hadn't had sex in months, and the alcohol was the quickest way to wear my ass down.

However, that never happened because the next thing I knew it was morning.


	4. The Bravery of Being Out of Range

**I would like to thank shadowhunter89, **_**Leyshla Gisel, WayPastMyBedtime, and HisGodGivenSolace **_**for taking the time to review. I've said it before and I'll say it a thousand times- it absolutely makes my day to read your words! Thank you for your support! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's far from perfect, but it's mine and I am enjoying the experience.**

**.::.**

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Four**_

I awoke to the sunshine beaming in, so bright it was as if it were literally sitting right outside the large picture window in the living room. I squinted my eyes and turned my head the opposite direction, not yet aware of my surroundings and trying desperately to fall back asleep; but to no avail.

I vigorously rubbed my eyes with the pads of my middle and pointer fingers, so hard that when I opened my tired, blue eyes all I could see were tiny stars dancing around the room. I glanced to my right, shielding the sun from my face, and saw Molly curled into a ball a few feet away. I shifted and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to check the time. _6:47am. Work in an hour._

I sat still for a moment more until I felt the overwhelming urge to pee. I stood to my feet and slightly stumbled down the hallway where I had watched Molly trail off to the night before, and found that it was the first door on the right. After relieving myself for what felt like an hour, I washed my hands in the sink and headed back to the living room to grab my keys off the kitchen table.

I was surprised to find that Molly was no longer on the couch, but I instantly heard the groan of a coffee pot in the kitchen and smelled the rich fragrance of coffee beans as it enveloped the entire house. I could lightly hear _Pink Floyd's "The Bravery of Being Out of Range"_ coming from the laundry room, a room attached to the kitchen.

I entered the room and found her tearing a loose sheet of paper from a notepad, writing a few words, and dropping it into a brown, paper bag. Next, she pulled a large coffee thermos from a top cabinet and emptied the warm liquid inside of it, following with a few tablespoons of sugar and cream. I must have zoned out momentarily because I ended up loosening my grip on my keys and they hit the white linoleum floor with a loud and obnoxious jangle.

Startled, she clutched her chest and whipped her head back in my direction before breathing a short sigh of relief. I was surprised she didn't spill the coffee.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Mornin'." I replied with a half-smile after bending down to pick up my keys. "I, uh, need to be headin' out for work. Thanks for havin' me over."

"Ok, well, here." She smiled her usual sweet smile and handed me the thermos and paper bag, taking me completely off guard.

"What's this?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Coffee and lunch for today." She handed them over and gently scratched her ear.

A very large and sincere smile formed on my bewildered face as the corners of my eyes wrinkled with delight.

I'm not sure if it was the excitement I was feeling or the fact that she looked just as beautiful with a messy head of hair and smudged eyeliner as she looked the night before, but I leaned in close to her and pressed my lips to the warm apple of her right cheek and quickly made my way out of the house before she could react.

**.::..::.**

I pushed through the glass door at work and finished zipping up my dirty, blue coveralls before placing my brown paper bag in the fridge next to the other packed lunches. I couldn't help but smile at the thought but quickly hardened my face when Merle and Jimmy entered the room behind me. I didn't feel like explaining why I was grinnin' like an idiot. To them a packed lunch was nothin' special.

"I'm tellin' ya, man. Lollipops is the place to go." Merle's dry, wheezy voice filled up the quiet room. "They ain't busted as fuck like the ones in Marietta."

"I dunno, man. I heard The Driftwood in Marietta is the best around. My buddy just went there a couple weekends back and he got a hand job from one a the girls."

Merle snorted and rolled up his dark sleeves. "Man, you've lost your goddamn mind if you think I'm driving all the way there to see the same shit I could see ten minutes from my house."

"Lollipops is your best bet." I chimed in. If they were arguing over strippers I could throw my two cents in. _I may ain't been with many women but I know my strip clubs._

"Tell 'em, little brother." Merle dramatically waved his hand in my direction before taking a sip of his Coke.

"I was just thinkin' the three of us could make a short road trip and stay out in Marietta for the weekend. Denise is going to Myrtle Beach with her girlfriend's for a few days. Beats bein' at home alone."

"You got money to be spendin' on gas, a hotel room, food, and a stripper? I sure as hell don't." I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the counter as Merle headed to the bathroom and Jimmy adjusted his hat. "I know you don't 'coz you got an old lady at home. Them ain't cheap." I playfully punched his upper bicep and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Lollipops it is then!" I called out behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**.::.**

It seemed as if everybody and their mamas needed their car worked on today. It was 1:47pm and we hadn't even have the chance for a lunch break yet. So far, I had done two tire rotations, installed new brake rotors, and now I found myself finishing up the last few details of an automatic transmission repair that I had been working on for the past two days.

I felt several beads of sweat trickle from my damp hairline all the way to my eyebrows before I wiped them away with the back of my forearm, leaving several small grease stains in their place. _Finally._ I exhaled, placing my hands on my hips and taking a moment's break. _I'm fuckin' done._

My stomach growled as I made my way to the fridge, eagerly waiting to fill my empty stomach. I pulled the Tupperware container out of the brown, paper bag and noticed a little white piece of paper on top. I placed the container in the microwave for one minute before I unfolded the note.

_"You know , sometimes, I dont know why,_  
_But this old town just seems so hopeless_  
_I aint really sure, but it seems I remember the good times_  
_Were just a little bit more in focus."_

_-M_

Immediately, I recognized the lyrics and my lips turned into a small smile as I folded the note up and pushed it deep into my pocket. The familiar scent of meatloaf and mashed potatoes soon filled up the room, and shortly after I took my first bite of the day. I let out a small sigh of contentment, but it proved to be short-lived as Merle entered the room.

"Well, well, well. Who made _you _dinner last night, little brother? I know you can't cook worth a damn." He asked before tearing a bite from his pizza.

I thought momentarily about whether or not I should tell him, but hell, I was excited. "My neighbor invited me over for supper last night."

"Man or a woman?"

"A woman."

I watched the lines of his face turn into a grin as he leaned his elbow on the counter in front of me. "You fuck her yet?"

"No, Merle." I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my late lunch.

"Shit. Have fun usin' your hand for the rest ah your life." He thumped the back of my head.

"Last time I checked my hand don't spread no diseases. 'Member Lydia Chlamydia?" Lydia is Merle's most recent ex who left him with a "parting" gift.

"If we didn't have a customer out front right now I'd whoop your ass, boy."

**.::.**

Cleopatra roared as I turned left on Walker St. It had been drizzling for most of the way home from a quick trip to the grocery store after work, and my sleeveless arms were slick with the droplets of falling water. Didn't bother me a damn bit, though. I loved ridin' in the rain.

It began to pour as I parked Cleo and headed to the front door with several bags in my hands. I glanced at Molly's house to find that she wasn't home and fumbled with the key momentarily before I finally pushed the front door in and closed it behind me.


	5. Helmets and Heartache

**Thank you to my fan-fuckin'-tastic reviewers! I write so much because I'm so motivated to hear your feedback! Thanks, a lot! **

** .::.**

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"_Let me run with you tonight  
and i'll take you on a moonlight ride."_

_-"Roll Another Joint" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers_

The next two days had flown by, and before I knew it I was heading home on a Thursday afternoon from a particularly easy day at work. It had been the first day all week that we ended up bullshittin' around the shop more than we did anything else. Merle's girl stopped by for about an hour and they disappeared off into the bathroom the entire time, leavin' Jimmy and I to shoot the shit about the upcoming weekend.

I pulled into my driveway and was surprised to find Molly sitting on my steps with her head in her hands. She stood to her feet and the first thing I noticed were her tight, black, high-waisted shorts and her short, toned legs. She had a white, vintage White Zombie tee-shirt on that exposed just a sliver of her belly-button, but I was still focusing on those legs. The snake tattoo she had showed me the other night was peeking out underneath the shorts, and I lost myself in a vivid memory for a split second until she brought me back to reality by surprising me with a hug.

I'm not a very touchy-feely kinda guy, but I could feel her large breasts pressed tenderly against my chest and decided to roll with it. I caught a small whiff of her perfume as she pulled away, and I immediately realized that I, myself, didn't smell so good.

I noticed that her eyes were watery and her mascara was running lightly at the tops of her cheeks. _She's crying. Fuck. I'm no good with comforting women._

"You alright?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head slightly. _Clearly not, dumbass._

She nodded her head, faking a small smile, and wiped her tears with her fingertips. She ended up doing more damage than good, and now she looked like a raccoon.

"Here." I held up my hand and used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe underneath her eyes until it was clean again.

"Thanks." She sniffled and rubbed the end of her nose. "It's been a bad day. Take me for a ride?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's go." _Beats sittin' at home watchin' _

**.::.**

Ten minutes later, I found myself back on the highway with Molly's arms wrapped tightly around me and the wind blowin' through my short, messy locks. I let her borrow my helmet for the short drive to the park and in the meantime I was hopin' and prayin' that there weren't any cops on the road. You can ride without a helmet as long as you have insurance, which I did not. I had only been pulled over for it once before and had to pay a steep fine of $200. I had the money back then. Nowadays, not so much.

Thankfully, we made it there without running into a single problem. I parked Cleo in the gravel near the river and let Molly get off first before I followed suit. She stood in place and took off the helmet, sending her long, crimson locks bouncing down past her shoulders.

"That was 'fuckin awesome!" She exclaimed, handing me the helmet.

I smiled timidly and tamed my hair with my fingertips. "That's why I ride 'er."

"How long have you been riding it?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip as we began to walk along the park trail.

"Took me 'bout five years to build 'er, and I been ridin' 'er just as long."

She stopped and turned around. "You built that thing?"

"Mhm." I scratched the back of my neck as we resumed walking past a large garden of flowers and shrubs with dark mulch scattered around the bottom.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Long, borin' story. But I been workin' on cars and bikes since I was little."

"Your dad teach you?"

"Nah. Ain't seen him since I was a kid. My big brother taught me what I know now."

She half-frowned for a split second before she glanced over at me and smiled. "Well, your mama must be proud. Seems like she did just fine without him."

"She left shortly after he did. She blamed us for tearin' 'em apart." _Where the hell did that come from? _I didn't make a habit of getting personal with strangers.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Don't much matter to me these days."

"My dad died a couple years ago. Cancer." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wanna sit here?" She pointed at a nearby bench a couple feet from the river.

We took a seat and sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before I asked her where her mama was.

"She's back home in North Carolina. Got remarried last year to my dad's best friend."

My eyes widened. Not something you hear every day but I wasn't going to poke in her business. I quickly found that I wouldn't have to.

"The last thing my dad ever said to him was to look after mama. He's a good guy. I like him."

"What brought you here?" I asked, folding my arms across my belly.

She hesitated and swallowed hard. "My husband."

_Ah shit. This is fuckin' great. _"You're married?" I looked over and narrowed my eyes as my stomach tensed up. _Woulda been nice to know a couple a fuckin' days ago._

"Was. He died in Afghanistan last August on our three year anniversary."

_Holy shit. Almost a year ago. That must've been him in the picture next to the flag. _"Damn." I swallowed. "I'm real sorry to hear that." _Wonder how._

She nodded her head and rubbed her upper lip with her knuckle. I sat still and thought about putting my arm around her for comfort but I was too unsure about how she'd react and decided not to take the chance.

"Why'd you stay around here?"

She shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip. "Haven't been ready to leave. Been here for the last four years and I figured I'd stay put until it was time to move on."

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I'm glad you're here."

She looked over at me and smiled, but I was too nervous to make eye contact. _I really am a fuckin' pussy when it comes to pretty girls. _

"What about you, Daryl? I'm assuming you're single?"

I nodded my head and shifted slightly to the right and rested my elbow on the arm of the bench. "Yeah. For a while."

"How long is a while?" She leaned forward and straightened her hands next to her knees.

"Um…" I couldn't help but laugh. "Five years." _Great, now she's gonna think I got commitment issues._

"How come? Don't you get lonely?"

I half shrugged and answered honestly. "I get lonely sometimes but I guess I just ain't found one I think would stick around."

"I get that."

Suddenly, a thousand memories of my childhood dashed through my brain as the old, familiar sound of an ice cream truck chimed in behind us. She whipped her head back and smiled like a kid on Christmas mornin'.

"Come on." She slapped my knee. "Let's go get ice cream!"


	6. Plain Vanilla

**Last update for the day! My Husband's parents are in for the weekend so I posted a little extra today just in case I won't have the chance for the next few days! As always, thank you for the reviews! I really do hope you enjoy this one. Daryl and Molly are starting to develop a friendly bond, and maybe a little something more…**

** .::.**

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"_We got somethin', we both know it,  
We don't talk too much about it.  
Yeah it ain't no real big secret,  
But somehow, we get around it."_

_-"Refugee by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers_

She took hold of my hand with a grasp surprisingly firm for a woman, and we dashed across the grass, past the swing sets and slides, all the way to the musical ice cream truck.

She placed her hands up to the window and stood on her tip-toes. _Adorable, _is the only word that came to mind.

I took a small step back and got a nice view of her bottom for a split second as she finished her order.

"And for you, Sir?" Asked the man in a polka-dot shirt and white-brimmed glasses behind the window. _He definitely takes it up tha ass._

"Vanilla cone." I answered.

"Chocolate syrup or nuts?"

I nodded my head. "Just plain, thanks."

"That'll be $4.50."

I shoved my hands into my pocket and pulled out a five. I handed it over and told him to keep the change.

"Thank you, Sir." Mr. Ice Cream turned around and began putting together our order. I looked over at Molly who had her head tilted with questioning gaze and smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you can tell a lot about a person by the kind of ice cream they eat."

"Oh yeah? What does a plain vanilla cone tell you 'bout me?"

"You're shy and simple."

_Damn. Kinda spot on. _

"Everywhere except in the bedroom." She winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I like in the bedroom?" I grinned at her, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Alrighty," Mr. Ice Cream came to the window with our ice cream in either hand, "One vanilla cone and one banana split with chocolate syrup, extra whipped cream, and a cherry on top."

We took our turns grabbing our cold treat, said thank you, and started heading back towards the bench at the river.

"So," I flicked my tongue at the delicious vanilla cone and swallowed pure deliciousness. "You gonna' answer my question?"

"Never interrupt a woman while she's eating ice cream, Daryl." Was all she answered. I watched as she bit the cherry from its stem and chewed.

"Oh, come on. You can't leave it like that."

"Why does it matter?" She dug her spoon into the ice-cream covered banana. "Don't _you_ know how you are in the bedroom?"

"Well, yeah, I know. I'm just curious to know what…you think." We took a seat back at our bench just as the sun began to set. I took a quick moment to appreciate the view.

"I think that you put a woman's pleasure before your own. You like it soft but you _love_ it rough."

I swallowed and tried not to choke. It's a good thing she didn't look over at me because I'm almost positive I turned lobster red in a matter of seconds. I cleared my throat and swallowed my nervousness before asking, "what does a banana split with chocolate syrup, extra whipped cream, an'na cherry on top say 'bout you?"

"What do you think?" She looked up at me with those beautiful damn eyes.

I took a second to think before looking back at her and pursing my lips. "That shy and simple ain't enough for you."

She paused abruptly from eating the last bite of her ice cream, looking at me with such intensity it was as if I had just told her the answer to the meaning of life. A light breeze gently blew her hair, and the sun set into an indescribably beautiful mix of purple, yellow, blue, and pink hues, as if God Himself were telling me to kiss the woman in front of me.

And then my cellphone rang. Molly hesitantly stared back down into her nearly empty plastic bowl. _Godfuckindammit._ I cursed whoever it was on the other end and pulled my phone from deep in my pocket. _Merle. You son of a bitch._

**.::.**

I dropped her off at her house and walked her to her door less a half an hour later. She pulled out her key and twisted it into the lock as she pushed the front door open. I briefly wondered if she was going to invite me in, but my question was answered immediately by another question.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Sixish, specifically."

I immediately remembered my plans to go to Lollipop's with Jimmy and Merle, but I sure as hell wasn't about to tell her that. " Um…" I thought about cancelling but I know that Jimmy would be greatly disappointed. "S'posed to be goin' out for supper with my brother and my best friend."

I couldn't help but feel guilty for lying, but dinner plans sure sounded a hell of a lot better than "I'll probably have my face stuffed between a pair of fake tits."

"Okay. Maybe Saturday we can hang out?" She vigorously rubbed the goose bumps on her arms.

"Definitely. I can be here in the mornin' if you ain't got plans all day."

"Yeah, I'm free." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you then." I smiled back.

For a brief second, the two of us stood there in a semi-awkward silence, playing a mutual guessing game and wondering if I was about to make the typical first kiss on a doorstep.

"Goodnight." I smiled sincerely as I reach my hand up and lightly grazed her jawline before walking back down her steps and hoppin' on my bike. Don't get me wrong- I wanted like hell to kiss her, I wanted to do much more than that. But not tonight. For the first time in a long time, I realized the easiest way was not always the right way, and I walked in my front door ready for Saturday morning.


	7. Little Red

_**Refugee**_

_** Chapter Seven**_

**.::.**

A cool breeze blew through my unkempt hair as the three of us stepped out of Jimmy's '69 Camaro and made our way to the red, velvet gate in front of Lollipops. It was 9:27pm and the parking lot was nearly packed already. The walls of the old, brick building were adorned with neon, flashing lights that read **LIVE NUDES **and **GIRLS**, and a large poster of a blonde in pigtails sucking on a red lollipop. It had been a couple of months since I had been here last but it looked just the same as when I left.

After standing in line behind several other men for a few minutes, we handed over our and made our way past the muscular bouncer and inside the large, dimly lit building. Instantly, we were greeted by a tall brunette dressed in nothing but a bright pink G-string and clear, platform high-heels.

"Hi, boys. Can I interest you in a $3 pitcher of your choice of beer? Or two for $5?" She twirled her long, wavy locks between her two fingers and bit on her lower lip, giving us all she had in the hopes that we would take either offer.

I shook my head along with Jimmy, but Merle of course was unable to resist. "I'll take a pitcher of Bud Light, darlin'. Where we sittin', fellas?" He turned and asked as the brunette disappeared behind the bar.

I pointed to three chairs sitting directly in front of the main stage and we took a seat as the brunette reappeared with Merle's pitcher. I heard her ask him another question, but I was too focused on her appearance to have any idea what exactly she said. Her height mixed with her high heels brought her chest to eye-level, and it was next to impossible to look elsewhere. She must'a noticed, 'cause next thing I knew she had her hand on my inner thigh.

"Like what you see?" She leaned in to me and smiled seductively.

I swallowed and tilted my head up before Jimmy interrupted, "how much for a dance?"

"10 minutes for $100, 30 for $200, or an hour for a grand."

"One at a time or could you do all of us?"

She straightened her back and leaned into Jimmy. His eyes immediately fell to her large breasts but she couldn't have cared less and continued on with her conversation.

"I can do all three of you at the same time if that's what you want."

"Fuck yeah, baby girl. What do you say, fellas? Ten minutes?" Merle chimed in after already drinking half of his pitcher. _That motherfucker's liver s'gonna shut down by tomorrow mornin'._

"I'mma sit this one out." I scratched my head, prepared for the word vomit that was about to spew out of my brother's mouth.

"You're fuckin' jokin'. Get yer ass up. "

"Nah. Go ahead. I'mma go grab me a beer and stay right here."

Merle narrowed his hazel eyes at me as if I had just come out of the closet and confessed my love for Clay Aiken. "You don't even make no damn sense to me, boy." And with that, Amazon Stripper grabbed ahold of their hands and led them to a private room. _Ain't my fault that I had a bad experience with a lap dance a couple a months ago when some drunk bitch threw up all over my clothes. I ain't doin' that shit again for a while._

As soon as they were out of sight, I took a few minutes to study my surroundings. It was quite loud in the building, as usual, as some new shitty rap artist blared through the speakers, sending vibrations throughout my chair as well as my feet on the floor.

I glanced over to my right where I saw a young group of friends in their early twenties, clearly celebrating a twenty-first birthday by blowing their hard earned money and drinking themselves retarded. One of them even gave me a thumbs up and I couldn't help but laugh and return the favor.

After a few minutes, I realized that I had yet to get a drink and made my way over to the bar. Being sober at a strip club is the equivalent of going to a Yankees game and not orderin' a hot dog; it's fuckin' un-American. The two go hand-in-hand.

A beautiful blonde behind the counter hastily made her way over to me after handing another guy a tall glass of beer. "What can I get for you?" She grinned, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Yuengling, please." The corners of my lips turned into a polite half-smile as I leaned my elbow on the glass counter-top.

"$2, please."

I handed her $3 before she turned around and leaned down into the cooler. I caught a glimpse of a thong underneath her short, mini skirt and decided to stuff another dollar bill in her **TIPS **container.

Randomly, I thought about Molly and wondered if she were sippin' on her very own Yuengling 20 miles away. An image of her lifting up her dress from the other night flashed through my mind like a quick volt of electricity, and I briefly thought about callin' a cab and takin' my ass back home to join her.

"Thanks." The blonde grinned, handing me my cold beverage.

Not a minute later, as I was making my way back to my seat, a man's voice came over a loud-speaker to introduce the first main-dancer of the night. _Perfect timing_. I thought, plopping down in my less-than comfortable chair. Immediately behind me was the group of young kids, trying to find enough chairs to seat themselves as well.

All of the lights in the room began to dim even more than they already were into a deep shade of red, and on the main stage, a seductive cloud of smoke began to rise. No doubt a ploy to get your motors runnin', if you know what I mean.

The familiar and generic tune of "Porn Star Dancing" began to lurch through the speakers, and the men next to me went wild with an excited applause. _Fuckin' amateurs. Ain't no girl even out here yet._

**Little Red, **was the name called out as a pair of legs in six inch red stilettos slowly appeared on the stage in front of me. Her face was covered by a red, velvety hood while the rest of her was dressed in tight, red pants with a red lacy bra. She had tattoos on her arms, but the smoke made it hard to make out exactly what they were. Not that I really gave a rat's ass anyway, let's be honest.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go_

She tightly gripped the pole and twirled her entire body around, finishing with a split on the floor. A dozen or so dollar bills flew onto the stage as she stood to her feet and slowly began to unbutton her skin-tight pants. I pulled an Abraham Lincoln out, myself, to be better prepared, especially because the smoke was beginning to diminish.

_She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Immediately, I found myself focused on her toned, tanned legs as she slid the jeans off completely and kicked them to the side of the glowing stage. And then suddenly, I recognized the tattoo wrapped around her thigh.

_Holy. Shit. _

_ Molly._

**.::.**

_**Thank you so much to my very favorite people for constantly giving me the reviews that I so look forward to! And thank you to my new followers and favorit-ers as well! The next couple of chapters will prove to be quite exciting. I don't want to give anything away, but a great idea for a plot twist popped into my head and I look forward to putting it down on paper to share with you!**_


	8. Fuckin' Rednecks

_***I genuinely apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I wrote it while I was drunk on the beach. Have mercy.***_

_**.::..::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"_Don't be aroused by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know  
Christ is comin' and so am I  
You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye"_

_-Rev 22:20 by Puscifer_

I felt my stomach sink as I sat motionless in the front row, watching the girl I have a crush on take off her clothes for other men to give her money. And suddenly, with every cheer or whistle I heard coming from behind me, I grew substantially more upset and thought about strangling them one by one.

Molly had her back facing the crowd as she swayed her hips back and forth seductively. The smoke had now cleared away and there was no doubt that she would be able to see my face whenever she turned around. Quickly, I wondered if I should leave. I wasn't thrilled to know her occupation, but I certainly didn't want to embarrass her in the middle of a dance in front of other people. Plus, I technically wasn't supposed to be here either.

I let out a deep sigh and roughly clasped my hand over my mouth, stroking my unkempt facial hair in frustration. I needed to leave but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Molly was twirling around on the pole with her legs sticking straight in the air and I decided that it was best that I go outside for a smoke break.

Ironically, the moment I stood to my feet to walk away was the same moment that Molly decided to glance down, and she spotted me immediately. I watched her mossy green eyes widen and her mouth drop ever so slightly as she stood completely motionless.

The douchebags behind me were staring at her with the same amount of confusion written on their faces as she had written all over hers. I took the que and headed out the door, pulling a single Marlboro from its pack and placed it tightly between my lips.

**.::.**

I took an especially large drag and exhaled a large puff of smoke, joining several other men outside of the club. I leaned against the brick wall behind me and casually glanced down at the concrete walkway, noticing the scattered bottle caps and cigarette butts. I was trying to clear my mind for a moment; trying to think about something other than what I just saw, but it was no use. And not long after that, the double doors next to me swung open and out came that little nymph in red. The men next to me looked completely dumbfounded that this hot little piece of ass was standing next to a guy in a grungy tee shirt and torn and tattered jeans.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she leaned against the wall next to me. But finally, the silence got the best of her. "I can only imagine what you must think of me."

I took another drag and scratched the itch on the tip of my nose. "I don't think nothin' different of ya."

She turned her head to look at me. She looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Nah. Shit, I used to come here a couple a times a week when I had the money. Can't judge. Surprised I ain't never seen ya before."

"You probably have."

"How long ya been workin' here?"

"Two years. When daddy was diagnosed with cancer they ended up spending all of their money on chemo treatments. Got in a lot of debt. It was all just a big mess. When he died, he wasn't able to leave my mom with a penny. So this helps."

"What's ya mama think about you doin' this?" I asked curiously.

"Doesn't know." She laughed shortly. "She'd kill me if she found out. She think I'm a waitress at a fancy restaurant."

I looked down at her as I took another puff of my cigarette, feeling pretty damn bad for her. "You're a good girl, Molly."

She looked up at me with the prettiest twinkle in her eyes and smiled. "Sounds kinda funny, considering I'm standing here in my underwear." She laughed.

"Shit, girl, we ain't complainin'." Some redneck to my right chimed in. I glanced over to find a heavy man and his two heavy buddies practically drooling over her like a buncha slobs.

"In fact, why don't you do whatcha do best and take off the rest." He took a particularly large gulp of beer and stumbled into one of his buddies who just laughed. I felt the hairs on my arms stand straight up.

"Ay, Farmer Brown, watch yer mouth." I cocked my head up and stared him straight in the eye.

He laughed heartily before replying, "She's a fuckin' stripper. That's what she does."

"Yeah? Well she's my friend. I want ya to apologize."

"Shit, boy, you done fell and bumped your head if you think I'm apologizin' to her ass."

"I ain't playin'. Apologize or go ahead and ask your buddies if they don't mind pickin' yer fat ass off the ground." I tossed my cigarette down in front of me. My blood was startin' to boil real quick. I had been in more fights than I could even count and justabout all of them started because some dumbass would talk shit to a friend of mine.

I felt Molly grab ahold of my arm as Old MacDonald stumbled his way over. "You want me to teach you a lesson, boy?" He asked, pressing his chest to mine.

"Daryl, quit. Let's just go inside." Molly tugged on me, but I was focused more on the ugly motherfucker in my face.

"Listen to ya whore and get yer ass back inside." The redneck said, spitting on the ground just a couple centimeters from my boots. By the time he lifted his head back up I had cocked back my fist and clocked him right in the nose.

Molly gasped as Farmer Brown hit the ground hard and immediately clasped his hand over his bloody nose. His buddies reacted quickly and lunged towards me, but the bouncer was faster and blocked their move instantaneously.

"We have a problem over here?" The bald, burly man asked the five of us.

"Yeah, Farmer Brown over here needs ta learn how to speak to a lady." I responded, my chest still slightly puffed out like a gorilla defending its territory.

The redneck slowly pulled himself to his feet as his nose dripped a small amount of blood. "I don't know no _lady _who takes 'er fuckin' clothes off for every Tom, Dick, and Hairy."

"You're a real asshole. I bet your ass comes here because you couldn't pull a girlfriend with those pathetic manners you have." Molly started up.

"Listen, pal. You and your friends need to get lost. Find something better to do than come around here and start problems." The bouncer stated.

"I ain't leavin' 'till I'm good n' ready ta go."

"No, pal, you're gonna leave right now before you and your friends lose the rest of your teeth. And from what I can see you ain't got many left to start with."

"I paid $2 for this fuckin' beer and I ain't leavin' 'till this glass is empty." _Damn, this motherfucker is dense. _

Without thinking, I ripped the cup from his hands and poured the entire contents on his head. "There. Empty. See ya."

"Skidaddle." The bouncer folded his tree trunk arms in front of his chest and stared them down. I noticed his thick, Jersey accent.

Farmer Brown and his two little pigs must'a been smarter than I initially gave them credit for 'cause not a few seconds later they turned around and stumbled all the way to their car.

"Thanks, Joey." Molly placed her small hands on the bouncer's large biceps and patted him lightly.

"No problem. Who's your friend?" I watched as his dark hazel eyes narrowed in.

"This is Daryl Dixon. Daryl, this is Joey Holmes."

We shook and I near-about thought he was going to crush my hands. I mean, I've got pretty nice muscles myself but this motherfucker was built like a brick house.

"Thanks for your help." I said, taking a small step back.

"That's what I'm here for. Ain't the first time I've had to handle a bunch of drunk, ignorant assholes and it won't be the last. How do you know Molly?"

"Just moved across the street a couple days ago."

"Yeah, well you treat her good. I meant it. You seem like a nice guy but I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Molly snorted. "Ain't gotta worry about it, brotha." I replied.

Just then, Molly smiled up at me and placed her arm around mind. "C'mon, let's go get a drink before I get my ass chewed out

for walking off the stage. Thanks again, Joey."

"No problem. Tell me if Keith gives you any trouble. I'll kick his ass too."

**.::.**

I took a seat on the barstool next to Molly and placed my empty beer on the counter just in time for the pretty blonde to get me another. She greeted us with a cheerful smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Hey, girlie. You done for the night? I saw you hop off the stage." She asked Molly as she leaned into the counter. Her top was too low-cut for me to look elsewhere for a moment.

"Think so. You think Keith will be mad?"

"If he is, he'll get over it quick. You know that man's been in love with you since you started working here."

Molly rolled her eyes and waited for the bartender to return with a Yuengling. "Ya'll let me know if I can get you something else." She smiled, handing Molly her fresh beer before walking away to greet another customer.

"So…" Molly tucked a hair behind her ear and I watched the condensation from her bottle drip lightly to her fingertips. "How was dinner tonight?" She winked. I thought it was cute as hell.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I scratched the scruff on my chin nervously. Suddenly, I felt a harsh tap against the back of my head. "Woo, little brother, you missed one helluva show!" Merle exclaimed with excitement as he and Jimmy took a seat next to me. It didn't take but a minute for them to notice her sitting next to me, and my brother didn't hesitate to stare at her as if he were hunting his next prey. "Well, shit. Looks like ya did just fine on ya own."

"Molly, this is my brother Merle and my buddy Jimmy." I introduced them to go ahead and get it outta the way.

Molly straightened her back and held out her hand to shake each of theirs

"Molly Millar. Nice to meet you."

Merle shook her hand and folded his arms on the counter in front of him. "You work here, baby girl?" _Baby girl, my ass. _I scoffed mentally. The thing about Merle is that he can be a sweet talker when you first meet him, but then ya get to know him. Runs around on every girl he gets. _Dumbass._

"Yep. For about a year."

"How much you charge for a dance?"

"Oh, uh, well…"

"Ain't happenin', brother." I interrupted.

"I wan't askin' you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah, but I'm _tellin_' you. It ain't happenin'."

"You got some kinda claim on this'n?"

"Maybe. Regardless, it ain't happenin', ya old coon. Now finish yer damn beer. I'm ready to go." Seemed like leavin' would be the best decision. I know Merle and I know that he don't back down from somethin' he wants.

Surprisingly, he dropped the issue with Molly and already had his sights set on the bartender. "Shit, we gon' be here all damn night, little brother. We only been here for 45 minutes." Merle took a large gulp of beer and slammed it back down on the counter.

"I'll take you home, Daryl." Molly offered.

"Ain't you gotta get back to work?"

"I've already been off the stage for 15 minutes. Keith's got Georgia up there now." She pointed up at the stage to a topless brunette. "Plus, now that I know you're here I'm not dancing." She said shyly.

"That ain't fair. Thought we was friends?" I prodded her.

She laughed in return and shook her head. "That's my point." She stood to her feet and adjusted her underwear on her hips. _Damn hips drive my ass crazy._ I love a thick woman and she fits the bill. "Lemme' go tell Keith I'm heading out and grab my clothes."

"You sure you wanna take me? I don't wanna get ya in trouble."

"You won't. He'll get over it." And with that she walked off and I got to enjoy the view until she disappeared behind a **STAFF **door.

"Damn, Daryl. Here I thought you ain't nuttin' but a pussy when it comes to women and you gotta fuckin' stripper takin' your ass home."

I shook my head and smiled at his sheer idiocy. _The man drives me crazy as hell but I can't help but love his stupid ass. _"Yeah, Merly. Maybe I can teach ya a thing or two."

The two of them laughed and Merle finished off his beer along with me. "The day I take advice from you is the day I'll dig my own goddamn grave."

"I dunno, Merle. He had his neighbor makin' him dinner the other night and now he's goin' home with a dancer. Gotta give his ass _some_ credit."

"That's my neighbor." I tilted my head in the direction of the door she disappeared behind.

"You're shittin' me." They said simultaneously.

"Nah, I'm serious."

"Your neighbor's a fuckin' stripper? Molly?" Merle narrowed his glazed, blue eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Told ya, ya need to let me give ya a couple tips on datin'." I watched as Molly emerged from the room, dressed in jeans and tee-shirt, and started making her towards us.

"Shit. Ya lost ya damn mind."

I stood to my feet and left a couple bucks on the counter in front of me before pattin' the two of 'em on the back. "Have fun usin' yer hand for the rest ah yer life."

**.::.**

**.::.**

_**So sorry it took so long for an update! I usually like to update at least a couple times a week, but sometimes life has other plans. Again, thank you for taking the time to read my story and THANK YOU for amount of love I get in your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are fuckin' awesome! **_


	9. Happy Birthday, Crazy

_**A HUGE "thank you" to my regular and new reviewers for your kind feedback! Your words never fail to bring a smile to my face and it always gives me the push I need to continue with another chapter! You are ALL amazing and I am so thankful for each and every one of you! A big "thank you" to my favoriters/followers as well! **_

_**.::.**_

_**This chapter is QUITE fluffy and fun! Big moment! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**.::.**_

**Refugee**

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow.

Welcome to the new age."

** -"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons**

** .::.**

"Damn, girl. Who was the last person to sit shotgun? A midget?" I somehow managed to cram myself in Molly's tiny Volkswagen Bug. _This car was by no means made for a man. _I pushed my seat back as far as it would go and was finally able to get comfortable. I ain't but 5'11, I don't consider myself to be extraordinarily tall, but tryin' to fit in this motherfucker was a task in itself.

Molly laughed as she buckled up her seat-belt. I soon noticed that she must have sprayed herself with perfume before she walked out of Lollipops because she smelled like a bouquet of fresh gardenias.

We peeled out of the parking lot and onto the highway and I gripped the door handle tightly, holding on for dear life as I watched her scan the radio for something good to hear. Finally, she settled on my favorite classic rock station and Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" immediately began to blast through the speakers. _Woman after my own heart._

"You better plan on singing with me, Dixon!" She yelled out over the loudness of the music.

"I can't sing wortha shit."

"Neither can I, but you can't _not_ sing to this one." She turned it up just a little bit louder and put our windows down. _Guess she's right. It's a written fuckin' rule here in America._

"Just a small town girl!" She belted out bravely. "Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere!" She slapped my knee and pleaded with her eyes_._

_Oh, what the hell. _"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!" I chimed in at the top of my lungs.

"A singer in a smokey room! A smell of wine and cheap perfume! For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!" _We sound like a herd of dying animals._

"Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights, people!"

**.::.**

Several minutes later we were out of breath and hysterical with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. Neither of us could carry a damn tune to save our lives but it was fun to do it anyway. I glanced over at her as she continued to giggle and took a mental picture of her enthusiastic smile. My heart felt happy.

"Man, that was fun." She said, eying the road ahead.

"Glad no one else was with us. Ear's woulda started bleein'."

"So my dream of auditioning for American Idol is unrealistic?"

I held up my fingers and measured a small amount. She laughed again.

"Whaddaya say, Old man- wanna go to the beach?" She asked me with a playful twinkle in her eye.

I decided to go along with it. "I dunno, sugar. It's getting' past my bed time. I had one too many shots a prune juice tonight. "

"I'll get you to bed." She winked and I felt my ears perk up at the sound of the words. "But not yet." She continued. "Right now it's time to have fun. It's been a long week!" She exclaimed.

"Damn sure has." I agreed. I stared out of the window for only a moment when I asked, "So, you really think I'm a old man, huh?"

She giggled and half snorted. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "No, I'm just teasing."

"How old ya think I am?" I asked, furrowing my brow curiously.

"Mmm, early thirties. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thirty-two on the first of August." _Only a couple more weeks away._

"Leo, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess. I don't pay much attention to that stuff. 'sall bullshit if you ask me."

"I have to disagree. My horoscopes have always been pretty spot on. Though I do believe in coincidences."

_I've had too many beers to continue this conversation. _"How old are you?" I changed the subject.

"I'll be twenty-eight tomorrow."

"Damn, really?"

"Mhm." She smiled softly at me as she brushed a loose hair behind her ear and we sat in a comfortable silence.

_Shit. That mean I'm s'posed to get 'er somethin'? Or is that weird? Should I ask if she wants somethin'? Why am I over analyzin' somethin' so damn stupid?_

"All I want is to spend the whole day with you." She said to me in total seriousness. I felt my face heat-en and I swallowed with surprise. _I'ont think anybody's ever said somethin' that nice to me before. _I was hesitant on how exactly to react but eventually said. "Sounds nice."

Thought 'bout that the rest a the way there.

**.::.**

The forgotten aroma of salt-water filled my nostrils and I breathed in the relaxing scent eagerly. It had been years, I was ashamed to admit, since I had come here. _Last time was with Merle, his girlfriend, and her whacko sister. Tried to kiss me n I cut my tongue on 'er braces, _I remembered all too vividly.

It was warm as ever outside as we pulled in the empty parking lot and stepped out of the car. We didn't waste any time to head towards the water and we left our shoes behind. The cool sand immediately filled in the spaces between my toes as I struggled over a sand-dune. Molly was only a few inches behind me and we laughed at the fact that we were already out of breath. "Damn cigarettes. Swear ima quit."

A minute or two later, we found the perfect spot and sat Indian-style only a few feet from the water. I almost found it funny, how cliché it was that I immediately found peace as soon as I closed my eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves. The wind whistled and lightly blew the ends of my hair and I opened my eyes to look at Molly. She had her eyes closed too, but only for a second. Instantenously, her emerald eyes popped open and she said, "Let's do something crazy, Dixon! Something we've never done before."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Like?"

"Let's go skinny-dipping."

My eyes quite possibly bulged out of their sockets. "Hell naw. I'm good right here."

She stood to her feet and looked down at my with her arms stretched out. "Get up. We're doing it."

"Ain't no _we_, sweet heart. I'm stayin' right here."

"Daryl Dixon, we don't have a care in the world right now. Get off your ass and take of your clothes."

She fumbled with the button of her jeans and I couldn't help but watch as she slid them down her hips and exposed her sun-kissed skin in peach-colored boy shorts. _Damn._ I was immediately turned on by the jiggle of her rear as she placed her feet firmly on the ground and had to look down at the ground before my jeans got any tighter. I shook my head, having a mental conversation with Merle, just as I always do in these situations. _Get off yer ass and get naked, faggot. _That's exactly what I'd hear. _Fucker always knows how to motivate me and he don't even know it._

_**.::.**_

Hestitantly, I stood to my feet and began to unbutton my jeans just as she lifted her top off, brazenly exposing her naked breasts. Before I got too happy, she covered them delicately with her hands and waited for me to finish. Finally, I did and straightaway she grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards the beach. _I can't believe I'm doing this shit!_ Was the last thought that popped into my head before I felt the rush of cool water crash into my body.

We screamed at the shock of the temperature change and immediately burst into laughter as our teeth began to chatter. "You are crazy as hell." I said as I exhaled into the water.

"I'm as freeee as a bird now!" She sang and smiled at me.

We floated for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence, and I found that I was unable to take my eyes off of her. Maybe it was the moonlight's reflection in the water and the way it made her skin glow, maybe it was the way her nose crinkled when she laughed at herself, or maybe it was the free-ness of her spirit that I so desperately found myself growing addicted to, but I felt a flutter deep inside of my heart and felt an overwhelming urge to be close to her. "Come here." I demanded, without thinking.

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow questioningly for only a moment before she did as she was told and swam closer until we were only a few inches apart.

"Your eyes match the ocean." She said with the most mesmerizing gaze.

I was no longer able to resist the over overwhelming temptation and I pressed my lips to hers and exhaled a deep breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in. I felt my entire body heat up , despite the chilly temperature of the water that my body was slowly getting used to. To my surprise, she kissed me back and brought herself even closer until I could feel the tips of her breasts against my chest. _Fuckin' heaven._ I tasted a hint of cherry lip balm on her plump, succulent lips and pulled her face closer into my mine and eagerly lost myself in her for minutes, hours, days. Eventually, she opened her mouth ever so slightly and invited my tongue to dance with hers. My heart began to race and my veins felt as if they were passing pure ecstasy instead of blood. I grabbed hold of her waist and she eagerly wrapped her legs around mine, moaning into my mouth. She put her soft, cool hands on either side of my face, and slowly we began to relax the pace until we were back to a simple kiss.

If it weren't for the inconvenience of breathin', I probably could'a floated there with her forever. Hesitantly, we pulled apart and I was instantly greeted by a wide, surprised smile. Her eyes twinkled briefly, just like the stars above and we floated together for a moment in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, I plopped my bare ass down on the soft sand and Molly immediately did the same right next to me. I glanced over at her with a sincere smile before putting my arm around her bronzed shoulder. We tilted our heads into each other and out of the corner of my eyes, I looked at the small droplets of salt-water collected on her thick legs. I thought about tasting every single one.

I pulled my phone out of the deep pocket of my jeans to check the time. _12:01. _"Happy birthday, crazy."

**.::.**

**There you have it! A first kiss and it was so much fun to write! Also, I apologize for any errors in this chapter. I usually like to go over a couple times before I upload it but sometimes my eyes scan right over it. Anywho, what did you think?!**


	10. The Beginning of the End

_**. that big plot twist I told you guys about a couple chapters back? Well, here it is. Short chapter but it packs a punch! I really hope it shocks the hell out of you and leaves you yearning for more! Never be afraid to tell me what you think! I always appreciate your words! .::.**_

_** Refugee**_

_** Chapter Ten**_

"Dead, I am the One

Exterminate His Son.

Slipping through the trees,

Strangling the breeze."

-Dragula by Rob Zombie

Next thing I knew, a rush of cold water completely washed over me and I rapidly awoke and sat up. I opened my piercing blue eyes, but soon had to close them again until I could get adjusted to the brightness of the sun. Molly stood to her feet and immediately started to gather our slightly dampclothes in her arms. _Damn. Musta' fell asleep when we was cuddlin' last night. _I glanced at the time and saw that it was close to 7am. People would be here soon and we were still naked as newborns.

I stood to my feet and stepped into my boxers before sliding my jeans on. Molly pulled her shirt over her messy head and looked up at me with an amused smile and sleepy eyes. "Mornin'." I smiled back.

"You hungry?" She asked, lifting her arms high above her head in a deep stretch.

"Lil bit. You?"

"I could go for a cup of coffee."

"Anything yer little heart desires, birthday girl."

We stumbled our way back up the sand dune towards her car. I was trailing a couple inches behind her and I made sure to appreciate the nice view. _Oughtta send a thank you note to whoever made them damn jeans._ Watching the sway of her large hips made me completely forget about the fact that I was dog-tired only halfway up the hill, but I was quickly thrown back into reality as she stopped abruptly in front of me. "Daryl." She whispered. I could tell something was wrong just by the sound of her soft voice.

I took a few more steps until I was at her side, and what I saw standing directly in front of us will be etched in my brain for the rest of my life. A man. Covered in blood.

His eyes were like two hollow graves holding a gut-wrenching pair of bloodshot eyes. His clothes were slightly torn, as if he had been playing in a briar patch for shits n giggles. And lying on the ground next to him was a body. I was unable to tell if the blood-soaked corpse belonged to a man or a woman, and the putrid stench of exposed entrails soon found it's way to my nostrils. I could feel my stomach turn.

Quickly, I grabbed a hold of Molly's wrists and pulled her behind me. "Ay. I don't want no fuckin' problems. We're just headin' to the car." I spoke to the man bravely, even though on the inside I was trembling like a fuckin' Chihuahua. Molly grabbed hold of me tightly and I could feel her shaking too.

The man did not speak, but looked at me with the most menacing, blood-thirsty gaze and forced out a loud, violent groan. Immediately, he began to stagger towards us at a fast rate and I didn't hesitate to shove him as hard as I could with both hands. "I said fuck off. I ain't tellin' you again. You best be on your fuckin' way!" He lunged towards me again and I swore he tried to take a bite, but luckily I'm quick as a squirrel and shoved him even farther the second time and he fell flat on his bottom. I took advantage of the opportunity, grabbed Molly's hand, and we quickly scurried to the car.

We reached it within seconds, and while Molly fumbled with her keys I looked behind me and saw that our attacker was coming up quick on our tail. Finally, we climbed in and locked the doors immediately. "Go, baby. Just drive." I demanded as she put the keys in the ignition and I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and instantaneously dialed 911.

"Operator, what's your emergency?" Said a female voice on the other line.

"I'm at Glenwood Beach and there's some crazy guy covered in blood. I think he killed somebody."

"He killed someone, Sir?"

"Yeah. I dunno, there was a body on the ground on the way back to the car but I got away as fast as I could. He tried attackin' me n my girl."

"Glenwood Beach?"

"Yes'm. Please hurry."

"I'm sending someone out immediately. Stay calm. Are you some place safe?"

"On the highway. Just left."

"I'm sure the officer would like to speak with you. I'm going to ask you to come by the station within the next hour."

"Um, yeah, I guess I can do that."

"They want us to go by the station." I said as soon as I ended the call and sat my phone down in my lap.

"Now?" Molly glanced over at me. I could see the trauma written all over her facial expressions and it was easy to tell that she was still visibly upset by the way her body was trembling. _Shit, so am I._

"'Bout an hour."

"You, um, you wanna get that breakfast still?"

"I don't think I can eat right now." I admitted.

"Me either. Just...just a place to sit and think for a minute to pass the time."

**.::.**

"Two coffees, black. Can I get yall any cream or sugar?" Our Waffle House waitress, Jalenda, asked, setting our full mugs down in front of us.

"Both, please." Molly answered.

"Same."

She appeared a few seconds later with sugar and cream in hand, and we each said "thank you" before she turned away and walked to a table of four to take their order.

The clanking of spoons as we stirred our coffee seemed to be the only thing that was making sense at the time. _What the fuck just happened?_ I wondered as I took my first sip. The smell of coffee always had a way of relaxin' me...but not today. I sat quietly for the next five minutes and racked my brain for any kind of answer or reasoning to what I had seen only a few minutes before. Finally, I looked up and saw Molly staring down at her lap with a sullen look of bewilderment.

"Hey." I held my hand out over the table. "You alright?"

She placed her hand in mine and somehow mustered a small smile. "Yeah, I just...what the fuck happened back there?"

"I don't know. I ain't never seen no shit like it. 'Cept in movies." I rubbed the edges of her knuckles with my fingertips, offering a small amount of comfort to the shaken up girl in front of me. She returned the favor seconds later and I was thankful for the soft feel of her skin rubbing against mine.

"Think he was on somethin'?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Like drugs? I dunno. I've heard stories on the news about people usin' bath salts and tryin' to eat other people but he just looked so..."

"Dead."

"Yeah. Like a hollow shell. Nothing on the inside. Nothing human, anyway."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. 'Specially on yer birthday." I apologized honestly. _Girls aint meant to see such gnarly shit. 'Sposed to be protected from all the bad stuff out there. _Least that's how I seen it.

"Me too." Was all she replied.

It didn't take long for us to finish our coffee before we headed back out the door and made our way to the police station.

**.::.**

** _So! What's going through your brains right now, my sweets? Shit is about to hit the fan._**

_** Thank you! Love you all!**_


	11. Officer Grimes

_**Rebel29, shadowhunter89, wolflihood, Leyshla Gisel, otte1978, Colours Doyle, Ashlala93- Thank you all very much for your reviews! I am SO happy that you guys are on board with the decision to introduce the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. I thought you would all enjoy it and I'm happy I was right! You guys truly are amazing. I feel like I say it so much, but I mean it every time. You all make me smile on a daily basis. **_

_**.::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_"You gotta stem the evil tide_

_And keep it all on the inside."_

_-"Pigs" by Pink Floyd_

My muscles immediately tensed up as I pushed open the door of the **APD. **I had been in trouble once or twice before and found myself here for the first time in years. Even though I hadn't broken the law this time, I'm figured it was pretty much impossible for anyone to relax in a Police Department around a bunch'a cops.

We were soon greeted by a black woman with her dark hair tied tight in a bun sitting behind a thick layer of glass. "Can I help you, folks?"

I cleared my throat before saying, "Yeah, I was told ta come here and meet with Officer Rick Grimes. How, uh, do I find 'im?"

"Use the elevator to go up to the second floor and sign in with Shellie at the counter. She'll buzz ya in." She replied, looking back down at the stack of paperwork on her cluttered desk.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

A minute later, Molly and I watched the large doors of the elevator open with a ringing_"bing"_ sound. Just as the woman downstairs had said, we were greeted immediately by a plump, pale blonde diligently working on her own stack of paperwork. "Mornin'." She greeted with a thick, southern accent. "Your names, please."

"Daryl Dixon." I said and Molly replied with her own name immediately after.

"I presume you're here to speak with someone?"

"Yes'm. Officer Rick Grimes."

She did not reply, but instead picked up the phone on the corner of her desk and pressed a couple buttons. "Rick, you have a Mr. Dixon and Miss Millar here to speak with you...Alright, I'll just need both of you to sign in right here and then I'll buzz you back." She pushed a clipboard and attached pen through an opening in the glass.

We did as we were told, and seconds later we heard the sound of the glass door to our left unlocking and we walked right on through. "Right over here." A tall, thin brunette with short, curly hair in his early thirties waved us into his office within seconds, and we soon found ourselves seated in the two chairs across from his desk.

"You folks here about the incident on Glenwood Beach this morning?" He "_x_'d" out of something on his computer screen before finally resting his dark eyes on Molly first, then me.

"Yes." She spoke up, tucking her usual unruly strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Officer Rick Grimes. I was called on the scene first thing this morning."

We introduced ourselves briefly and immediately got down to business. He pulled out a small notepad and flipped through the pages until he found a blank spot to write on. "I'll need you to start from the beginning."

Molly glanced over at me and I nodded at her, giving the go-ahead she was looking for to begin the story. "Um, well, we woke up on the beach this morning and decided to get breakfast so we started walking towards my car to leave. That's when we saw him. He was about...fifty feet from the parking lot."

"Did either of you exchange words with him?"

"I did." I interjected. "Told him I didn't want no problems. We was just leavin'."

And what happened next?"

"He started to come after us, so I pushed him. Looked like somethin' was wrong with the guy and I noticed a body on the ground. Didn't want to let him get too close. 'Specially 'cause he tried to bite me."

"He tried to bite you, Sir?" He looked up at me curiously and scratched the scruff on his chin.

I nodded. "Missed me by an inch."

"What happened after that?" Officer Grimes continued jotting down a few notes as we spoke.

"Then he came after me again so I pushed him down and we ran to the car and called 911. 'Scuse my language, but he scared the hell outta me and I wa'nt tryin' ta hang around." I scratched an itch on the back of my neck.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking up from his notepad.

I shook my head and chewed on my lip anxiously. "You find out what was wrong with the guy yet?"

"No, Sir. I had to call for backup and we eventually got him restrained but not before he bit two of my men pretty bad."

"Where is he now?" Molly asked as I noticed a large black and white photograph of a smiling brunette woman and a small freckle-faced boy in a silver picture frame on the corner of his desk.

"We took him to the hospital to be analyzed. Runnin' a couple tests on him to find out if he was on some sort of drug."

"That's what I think." Molly interjected. "Maybe those bath salts that's making everybody crazy lately."

"Maybe. Not sure yet. Shouldn't be long before we find out."

"What about... the body?" She asked, though the look on her face blatantly expressed that she didn't even want to know.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't disclose that information with you or anyone else until we have notified the family first."

Molly nodded her head in understanding and the three of us sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I appreciate you folks comin' in and talking with me today. If there's nothing else, you can be excused. We'll let you know if we need anything else." The corners of his thin lips turned into a forced smile before we all stood to our feet and shook hands. Before we left, he handed us a wallet-sized card with his name and number and told us not to hesitate to call if we needed anything.

_Somethin' tells me we will._

_**In the comics, Rick was a Deputy in a small town in Kentucky. I figured it would better fit my story if I changed that and placed him here, in Atlanta. Just wanted to clear that up just in case anyone out there noticed. Thanks for reading, lovelies! You'll have another update soon!**_


	12. Second Chances?

_**As always, thank you for your interest in this story and all of the kind words that follow through with it! Certainly wasn't expecting it, but it feels ah-mazing.**_

_**.::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Sometimes we get second chances  
And sometimes we never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you"

-"Second Chances" by Michelle Branch

_**.::.**_

"So," Molly began as we fastened our seat-belts, "what shall we do?" She was noticeably still frazzled. So much so, she asked me for a cigarette.

I handed one over and lit up one of my own and blew a cloud of white smoke out of the window as we sat motionless in the beaming sun. "Whatever you want."

"I don't even know." She fervently rubbed the crease of her forehead.

I took my empty hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. It must have been just what she needed because she smiled up at me. A genuine smile, not noticeably forced.

"Would you be mad if I asked if we could just go back to my place, or yours? I really don't want to be out anymore today."

"Not at all, baby girl. You maybe wanna have a couple people over later n we can have some sort a party for yer birthday?" I caressed her knuckles with the pad of my thumb.

"That sounds nice. Invite your brother and your friend too."

I groaned. "I don't know 'bout that. Merle can get a lil crazy. 'Specially when there's alcohol n women involved."

"I think we should all get a little crazy tonight. Your place or mine?"

**.::.**

About a half-an-hour later, I found myself unbuckling my seat-belt as Molly pulled the key out of the ignition. I offered to have the party at my place only 'cause I knew Merle was more than likely going to get a lil crazy, and I didn't want him trashin' her house.

It wasn't until I was twisting my silver key in the deadbolt that I remembered that I had left my place a total disaster. _Godfuckindammit. _"Just, uh, 'scuse the mess." _And prolly the smell too. 'Cause I'm a messy sonofabitch._

"Oh, don't worry about it." She reassured me, sweetly.

We walked in and I flipped the living room light on, hesitantly revealing my cluttered space. My eyes immediately darted to every visible imperfection and I could feel my anxiety workin' it's way up again. She, however, didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

"Oh, this is badass!" She exclaimed as she picked up a wood burning of Pink Floyd's "The Wall" that I made a long time ago when I had plenty a spare time on my hands. I watched as she flipped it over and looked up at me with large, curious eyes. "You made this?"

I nodded and kicked off my boots, kicking them aside. "When I was 'bout fourteen."

"It's awesome. I always wanted to learn but never really got around to it. Do you have any more?"

"Got a couple in my closet. You wanna see 'em?"

"I'd love to." She smiled, setting down the one she had been holding on to.

Not a minute after I disappeared into the bedroom, I hauled a medium-sized box back out to the living room and sat it down in front of her feet from where she was sitting on the sofa. "Wow!" was the first thing she expressed as she pulled out several different sized pieces of my so-called "art". I couldn't help but be in slight disbelief. I had had a couple a girlfriends and none of 'em ever really seemed to care about none of my hobbies.

"Oh, man. I _really_ love this one."

I plopped down on the couch next to her and craned my neck to look before she held it in my line of vision. She was looking at one of my particular favorites: a red snake coming out of the eye of a skull. "Keep it."

"No. I couldn't. This is yours."

"Ain't no more. I want you to have it. My birthday gift to you."

Her face lit up like a kid at a carnival and I couldn't help but smile too. "Daryl, thank you. I really love it. I'll keep it forever." She held it firmly to her chest and smiled up at me before placing a light kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blush and my body felt like it was 200 degrees when our eyes settled on each other in a quiet moment. Quickly, I cleared my throat.

I hated that I was like this. I hate that I can't just grow a pair and tell the girl how I really feel. How bad I wanna kiss her. How much I'd like see'in her every mornin' when I wake up and bein' able to touch her anytime I wanted. Bein' able to call her _mine. _

However, that's just the way I fuckin' am. Much as I'm startin' to care for the girl, I can't help but wonder if she's feelin' anything too. I had to face the fact that she's a dancer and is probably experienced in using men to get what she wants before leavin' 'em high n dry. She didn't necessarily seem like that kinda girl, but I been wrong before. _I ain't in no fuckin' hurry to make that mistake again._

"I, uh, I'ma go call Merle n Jimmy."

"I guess I should call the girls, see what they're up to tonight." She looked a little disappointed, and hesitantly pulled her own phone out of her pocket and began dialing a number.

**.::.**

Outside, I lit up a cigarette and began dialing Merle's number. After two rings, he picked up and let out a rough sigh.

"Boy, you betta be in some kinda life er death situation ta be callin' me so damn early."

I glanced down at the time on my phone. _Shit. Ain't but 9:15. _"Sorry, I, er, been up for a couple hours. Some crazy shit happened on the beach this mornin'." I inhaled a strong puff of nicotine.

"The hell was you doin' at the beach so damn early?"

"Went there with Molly last night. Must'a fell asleep."

"Thank God. My baby brother finally got his dick wet."

"Goddammit, Merle, no. But that ain't important right now. Some crazy motherfucker was tearin' some unlucky bastard apart on the way to her car."

"What'chu mean 'tearin' apart'?" He asked. The sleepiness in his voice was replaced with curiousity.

"He was eatin' him, man."

"What the fuck? You sure he was_ eatin'_ him?"

"Mhm. He was covered in blood n the body on the ground next to 'im had they're guts spilled out all over the sand. Motherfucker even tried to bite me."

"Did he?"

"Nah. We got outta there fast as we could and called the cops. Just got back from the police station."

"Damn, baby brother. Glad ya alright. But I'ma kick yer ass if ya ever call me this early on a Sund'y mornin' again."

"Well maybe it'll make you happy ta know I'm callin' to invite you over tonight. It's Molly's birthday and we was gonna have some kinda party for 'er since she woke up ta somethin' so fucked up this mornin'."

"How the fuck's that s'posed to make _me_ happy? Ain't _my_ birthday."

"She's invitin' a couple a her friends from the strip club over, dumbass. That's how."

"Oh, damn. Well expect ta see my ugly mug later on then. I need ta bring anythin'?"

"Nah, I'ma buy a couple a things. Maybe that bottle a moonshine you've had on the counter for the last three months."

" about Twister? We've had some crazy fuckin' times with that game."

"Do I gotta remind you that you gott'a girl? Ya don't need ta get too crazy."

"I'm a big boy, Darylina. You ain't gott'a remind me ah shit. Be there at 6. With Twister, asshole."


	13. Right Hand, Red

_**Hi, lovelies! I have a request to ask of you! If you would be so kind as to tell me if you would rather the next chapter be quite long, or broken into three different chapters, that would be great! I have it all written out already, and it's all focused on the birthday party. I don't want to overwhelm you with a trillion words, but I also don't want to make the birthday party last too many chapters, either. What do you think? I will probably choose whichever gets the most votes...**_

_**... or perhaps whatever **Leyshla Gisel** and **Ashala93** choose because I love you so goddamn much ;)**_

_**As always, thank you for the input! Really hope you enjoy!**_

_**.::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"_We got somethin', we both know it, and we don't talk too much about it."_

_-"Refugee" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers_

Merle was the first to arrive. Just as I had expected, he showed up with obnoxious amount of cologne spritzed all over his shirt in an attempt to drown out the ghastly smell of last night's whiskey, and the game of Twister tucked tightly underneath his arm. Surprisingly, he gave me a friendly pat on the back as Jimmy walked in the door behind him.

"Where's birthday girl?" Merle asked, setting a rather large bottle of moonshine on the counter. "And where's my strippers? I didn't come here for no damn sausage fest."

"She went home to shower. Oughtta be here any minute. So should her friend."

"Friend?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"Rest of 'em had ta work."

"Damn. Looks like yer shit outta luck, old boy. I know _I'm _getting' laid tonight." Merle prodded Jimmy, who immediately displayed a look of annoyance and smoothed the dark, fuzzy beard on his chin.

"I'm surprised they ain't knockin' yer fuckin' door down, charmin' as you are." I replied, walking to the overhead kitchen cabinets to pull out a couple a red plastic cups.

"Last time I checked, I been fuckin' somethin' other than my left hand for the past six months."

I pretended to coughthe words "_lydia chylamidia_" and Jimmy immediately burst into a fit of laughter. Merle, on the other hand, looked like he was fixin' to skin me alive. In fact, I was thankful when Molly and her friend walked in the door because I'm pretty sure he was actually entertainin' the idea.

Looking up for the second time, I nearly tipped over the entire cup full of 'shine when I noticed Molly in a tight, strapless, white dress. Her friend, the girl who gave Merle and Jimmy a lap dance the night before, was in a matching dress, but in black. _Pretty sure this could be the intro to a porno. _It would be hard for any man not to feel like a regular Hugh-fuckin-Hefner right now.

I finished pouring the last cup as Molly introduced her friend by her real name of Katie Harris, and Merle immediately took to her like a fly on shit. _Desperate bastard. _

**.::.**

Close to an hour later, I found myself on my front porch, listening to the quick flick of lighter and the not-so-distant sound of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers in the background as I lit up a Marlboro Red. I had just finished my first few sips of moonshine and I was already startin' to feel tipsy. That's what I loved most about it; you ain't gotta drink hardly none of it to get fucked up.

I rested my elbows on my knees and glanced up at the yard ahead of me as I exhaled The grass was slightly damp from a light afternoon shower we had earlier and I could still smell the cleanliness of the rain mixed now mixed with the harshness of smoke.

Just as I started drifting off into a world of my own, the screen door behind me swung open and out popped Merle. "Get'cha ass in here, boy. Time fer Twister." His glossy eyes met mine as he took a strong sip from his cup.

"Ya'll go on with the first game. I'ma finish this."

"Aight. Hurry the hell up or I'ma let birthday girl spin my wheel."

I snorted and blew out a quick puff. "I ain't worried about that." _And that's the damn truth. _

_ **.::.**_

I walked into my living room and immediately saw Molly and Jimmy in a fit of laughter as they were tangled up on the Twister board. Katie spun the small wheel before calling out their next move, and I decided to pull up a chair to enjoy the show. After I refilled my cup, of course.

"Left hand, blue." Katie said, laughing to herself. I glanced behind her and noticed Merle unashamedly staring at her ass. _Goddamn, I love that sorry motherfucker._

Molly moved her hand first and I watched as her elbow buckled under the pressure, sending the two of them tumbling down in a pile of drunken stupor. I had to admit that I was a little thankful. Her dress was short and I'm sure my punk ass buddies already saw more than I wanted I wanted 'em to.

She fingered through her hair and exhaled a deep breath as she walked over to me. Her face was visibly flustered, dewy with sweat, and reddened and her beautiful, green eyes were getting glassier by the minute. She was clearly intoxicated. But hell, who wasn't?

"Daryl Dixon, I want you to play with me."

"What?" I about choked on my drink and ended up spittin' a little bit back into the cup. Gross. I know._ Sue me._

"Twister. Play Twister with me."

"Nah. I'ma sit right here."

"Do we have to go through this again? You know I always win."

I couldn't help but smile at the truthfulness of that statement.

"Fine. Hope yer ready to get yer ass handed to ya." I stood to my feet and took on last sip of my drink before I joined her on the board.

"Ok," Katie began, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Still, Merle was staring at her ass.

"Ay, Merle, take a picture so it'll last longer!" I called out across the room.

I ain't never seen my brother turn red before, but he damn sure did. And he must'a been pretty drunk too, 'cause he didn't even say nothin' back. Just ended up laughin' a couple seconds later.

When Katie finally stopped giggling herself, she gave us our first set of instructions. "Left foot, yellow."

_Simple enough. _

"Left hand, green." Molly and I were bent over, face-to-face, and I held back a laugh as she tried to narrow her eyes with intimidation.

"Think I'm scared a you, Little Red?" I asked.

"I'm startin' to." She replied, a little more honestly than I expected.

"Right foot, red."

"What'cha mean by that?" I asked curiously. At this point, it was as if the rest of the noise in the room had been drowned out. All I wanted to hear was what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"What I said."

"Reft hand, red."

"But it's okay," she breathed. "I think I'm scared of you too."

Seconds later, we tumbled to the floor.


	14. Brotherly Love and Sweating Ice

_**Ok, so I'm doing my best to keep everyone happy and I decided to post one long chapter and two short chapters. Five chapters based on one night just seemed a little much. Hope you are all pleased! Thanks for your input! **_

_**.::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"_The lunatic is in my head._

_You raise the blade, you make the change._

_You rearrange me 'till I'm sane._

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key._

_There's someone in my head, but it's not me."_

_-"Brain Damage" by Pink Floyd_

For the next hour, her words resounded through my head like a broken record. In fact, I hadn't spoken a word to her since. The four of us were outside, each smoking a cigarette and getting carried away in conversation. I was surprised to find that Jimmy and Katie were getting along as well as they were, even seemed to be flirtin' with each other. Molly and Merle were talking about their preference of Jack Daniels over Crown Royal, but I could tell that Merle was more interested in what was going on with the brunette talking to his best friend.

"Hey, Molly!" Katie called out across the yard.

Molly whipped her head around and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Would you be upset if we left?"

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, um, well...you know..."

Molly winked and shook her head. "Yeah, I know. Go on, Promiscuous Polly."

Katie and Jimmy giggled out loud like two school children. Enough to make me wanna vomit, and by look on Merle's face, him too.

"Hey, Merle, Daryl, I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Jimmy called out as he headed to Katie's car parked on the side of the road. Katie rushed over to Molly and gave her a tight hug before she scampered off herself. "Happy birthday!" They called out of the window before disappearing down the street.

"Damn. I guess they couldn't wait." She said, stomping on her cigarette with her red heel.

"I'ma head out too. See what the ol' lady's up to." Merle took the last sip from his cup and reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his keys.

"Hell no." I answered. "You've had more ta drink than all a us combined. Yer ass ain't drivin' nowhere tonight." Without hesitation, I walked over to him and yanked his keys right out of his hand.

"C'mon, now. Gimme my keys 'for I whip yer ass. Ain't in no mood ta play games tonight." He slurred most of his words, but years of experience made it easy for me to understand what was said.

"I ain't givin' you yer keys. You can be mad all ya want, but it ain't happenin'."

"Gimme my fuckin' keys, dickhead. Don't make me kick yer fuckin' teeth in in front a the birthday girl."

I didn't respond, but instead turned on my heel and walked inside to look for a place to hide the keys. Should'a paid more attention to the sound of rushing footsteps behind me, 'cause the next thing I knew I landed face-down on the hard concrete of my porch. I stood to my feet quickly in a sudden fit of rage and turned around to find Merle stumbling halfway down the steps.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Chill the fuck out. I ain't lettin' you drive nowhere. Go inside and calm the fuck down. You'll thank my ass tomorrow mornin' when yer ass ain't dead in ditch." I could feel my heart start to race.

I glanced down at Molly, who was still standing in the yard, with both hands covering her mouth, looking scared half to death.

"I'ma tell you one more time ta gimme my keys boy, or I'ma paint the goddamn town red with yer blood."

"I'ma tell _you_ one more time. You ain't getting' these goddamn keys till you wake up tomorrow mornin'."

And just like that, he swung. He swung and hit me pretty damn hard in my mouth and I could feel my lip begin to swell immediately as I stumbled into the wall. The familiar taste of copper dropped on the tip of my tongue.

"Merle, quit!" Molly called out, rushing to my side.

"Listen, sugar tits, you need ta be runnin' on inside now. Ain't tryin' to ruin yer day for ya."

I was surprised that she stood directly in between my drunk, dumb-fuck brother and I. "I'm not playin' with you, Merle Dixon. Don't you lay another hand on him."

Without another word, Merle shoved her to the side and she landed hard on her bottom. Immediately, he looked as if he regretted doing so but I didn't give him much time to think.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" I shoved him back, sending him falling backwards down the stairs. I was pissed, but also thankful that he didn't hit his head on the concrete. "I don't know what the fuck yer problem is, brother, but just 'cause some girl didn't feel like fuckin' you tonight doesn't mean you get to act like a little bitch and take your anger out on everyone else. Go the fuck to sleep. I'm done with you tonight." And with that, I helped Molly off of the ground and into the house. Merle ended up falling asleep right where he lay within minutes.

"I'm really sorry for that. He shouldn'ta put his hands on you. You alright?"

"I'm okay." She chewed on her lip for a moment. "I have a brother. I know how it is."

"You do?" I asked, fixing the two of us a cup of iced water.

"Mhm. Danny. Four years older than me, which means I was pretty much a punching bag for most of the time I lived at home. Used to play football with him and his friends in the front yard every Saturday afternoon too. It always got pretty rough."

"Still," I took a swallow and handed her her own glass. "Should'a never touched you tonight."

She hopped up casually on the counter behind me and told me to turn around and come closer. I did as she asked and positioned myself in between her two legs and was gentleman enough not to peek at what she had under her short dress. But you know like hell I wanted to.

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

I watched as she dug her small hand into the cup and pulled out a medium-size piece of ice and pressed the tip of the cube onto my swollen lip. I winced in pain at the initial chill, but after a moment or two it felt much better.

A good two minutes had gone by and neither of us had said a word to each other. My lip was still a little sore, and I figured the less talkin', the better. _Be honest. Not like you'd know what the hell ta say anyway. _She stood still with the piece of ice still pressed to my lip and the cup underneath it as the water began to drip consistently faster.

I found myself lost in my own thoughts. _Ain't never had a girl take care a me in my whole life. Hell, not even my own mama wanted to give me a comforting touch. This is the first time I had ever felt what it was like to be soothed by a woman and I sure like it._

At the same time, it scared me to death.

"That feel a little better?" She asked, dropping the small remaining piece into the cup.

I nodded my head and licked the coolness of my lip. She looked down at me and I stared straight back. For the first time, I found myself able to look at her and not allow my anxiety or shitty self-confidence ruin a perfectly fine moment. Her emerald green eyes glared at me, and her dewy skin looked like a thousand diamonds underneath the kitchen light. She looked softer than silk, and I had an overwhelming desire to touch her.

I stroked my shaky fingers up and down the smoothness of her arm, and it caught both of us off guard. I watched the accelerated rise and fall of her chest as she breathed right in front of me and her nostrils began to flare with what I figured was excitement.

She didn't say a single word, but grabbed my hand instead and cupped it to the side of her face. Swiftly, she lowered her head and nuzzled into the rough callousness of the palm of my hand. My heart sounded like a loud drum in my head, and I swallowed a large amount of desire for the girl sitting in front of me.

Suddenly, the house was so quiet I guarantee you could hear the sound of a pin drop.

I lowered my gaze to her lips and lightly licked my own. It was blatantly obvious that I was thinkin' about kissin' her, but I didn't care. I took my time, lowering and inching my face closer to hers until I was met by that sweet cherry lip balm that I had been dying to taste again. She proved to be eager for my tongue this time, as she didn't hesitate to open her mouth and invite me in. My heart began to race faster than a speeding bullet as I heard a light sigh escape from her mouth. The corner of my lip was starting to hurt like hell again but I quickly reminded myself I couldn't give a fuck less.

I dropped my hands to her hips, caressing her soft, tanned skin as she sucked forcefully on the tip of my tongue. I kissed all the way from her lips, to the salty skin of her neck, and finally stopped at the tip of her collarbone where I gently flicked my tongue in the shape of soft circles. She moaned again, though this time much louder, and I felt myself harden under the pressure. Suddenly, my head started spinning and I began to panic, just like I always do. _I'ont know what the hell I'm s'posed to do with myself and all these stupid, goddamn thoughts. _Regretfully, I pulled away and hung my head. Succumbing to the deep, dark pit of over-analyzation.

Molly sat still, her chest still panting and the flustered skin of her neck and mouth now looked a rosy shade of pink. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and immediately looked as if she was about to cry. I felt like a true asshole. Especially when she jumped down off the counter and ran out the front door all the way to her house.

I settled my hands on my hips and hung my head, staring blankly at the ceiling. I was surprised I hadn't fallen over yet as the moonshine had now quickly and suddenly caught up to me. I felt like throwing up. Because I drank too much, because I made my friend cry, and because for the millionth time this week, I had fucked up a perfectly good moment that had the potential to take me outta this shit hole of life, even for just a moment.

I stumbled to the master bathroom and firmly gripped the cold, porcelain sink. I forced myself to stare at my reflection, and whether I liked what I saw or not I refused to turn away. I first noticed my split lip, then a few droplets of blood stains on my navy blue button-down. I noticed my blood-shot cerulean blue eyes. Then I stared a little harder. I noticed a grown man who had never felt the love of anyone but his own brother for his entire life. A man who, deep down, had a lot of love to give but was scared to death of giving it to the wrong person. So he seemingly sabotages his own shot at happiness every single chance he gets.

The last thing I noticed was the man I didn't want to be anymore.


	15. Give Me Things That Won't Get Lost

_**Author's Note: Whew! I am SO sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a rough month. I found out my husband is deploying, and then I ended up going through a break-up with a girl that I deeply loved. I could blame the brief hiatus on a multitude of things, but the real reason is lack of motivation and a rough spot in life. However, I'm feeling back to normal and so ready to continue this story. I hope you still find it of interest, and I hope you can forgive me for making you wait! Enjoy! :)**_

_**PLEASE READ: I ended up completely rewriting chapter fifteen. Saying "I love you", didn't feel right just yet. I would like Molly and Daryl to progress into something more before I introduce those feelings. So, for now, it's only extreme lust. I hope you are pleased with that decision. **_

_**.::.**_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"_Love lost, such a cost,  
Give me things  
that don't get lost.  
Like a coin that won't get tossed  
Rolling home to you."_

_-"Old Man" by Neil Young_

I awoke late the next morning feeling like a bag a smashed assholes. _11:27am. _

I squeezed my head between the rough palms of my hands, desperately trying to relieve an excruciating migraine. After a moment, I realized I was wasting my time and figured I might as well start the day. I stumbled to the bathroom and pilfered through my hangover drawer, pulled out a bottle of Advil and immediately popped it into my dry mouth. Afterward, I washed it down with a sip of water from the tap.

A minute later, I cracked open a fresh beer (my personal favorite cure for a hangover) and made my way to the front door to check on my brother.

Merle was still passed out right where he had fallen. "Ay, wake up." I prodded him.

To my surprise, his eyes sprung open and he lifted up his head to check his surroundings. After only a moment, he lay right back down. "The hell am I doin' outside?" He brought both hands to his temple and squeezed, tryin' to ease his own nasty headache, I guessed.

"Drunk ass swung at me last night and I ended up pushin' ya down the damn steps."

"And yah just lemme stay out here?" He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled slightly backwards but quickly caught his balance.

"Wa'nt too happy with ya. Tried ta get ya inside but you was bein' stubborn as a damn mule, like always."

His bright hazel eyes lowered on my split lip. "I, uh," He brushed himself free from the blades of wet grass and small pebbles. "Sure don't remember none of it."

"You pushed Molly last night too. Oughtta apologize to 'er."

"Ain't no real man apologizes to a woman. She inside?"

I spat on the ground and wiped my mouth. "Nah. She went home last night. She was upset."

"'Coz a me?"

"Nah. Ain't you."

"She mad 'coz you ain't given 'er no dick yet. Hell, I can't even blame the girl. You slow as a damn sloth."

"Hush yer mouth or I'll put ya right back ta sleep."

Merle curved his lips into a half-frown and ended up pattin' my back. One a those rare moments when he just lets me be. Guess he could tell I was a little upset about the situation."

"Go buy the girl some damn flowers and tell 'er yer sorry."

"Thought you said it ain't right fer a man to apologize to a woman." I stepped on my cigarette to put it out.

"Yeah, but you a pussy. Go 'head. You see Katie's ass in that dress last night?" He whistled. "Looked so damn good I wanted ta cry. Where she at, by the way?"

"Her n Jimmy took off last night before you turned into the Hulk."

"Lucky bastard." He wiped the sweat from his brow as we walked up my front steps and into the house. "You heard from his sorry ass yet? I'm headin' out soon. Needs ta get his ass here if he wants a ride."

"Wouldn't worry 'bout him." I responded, collecting the red cups littered all over the counter and tossing them into a nearly full trash bag while Merle rolled up his Twister board.

"Damn if we didn't 'bout kill that bottle!" Merle exclaimed, picking up the bottle of moonshine.

"Mostly you."

"Surprised my sorry ass woke up this mornin'."

**.::.**

I shot a quick glance at a clock on the wall in the living room. _1:01pm. _Merle had left close to an hour ago and I had been cleanin' the place up with a serious quickness. I had even opened up the windows to let in a little bit a fresh air. _Maybe it'll make me feel better._

But not really. I was still feelin' like the world's biggest asshole and I had no idea how to fix it. I finished washin' the last dish and turned the faucet off, making my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The warm water pressure on my back was exactly what I needed after such a long night. I lathered the shampoo in my overgrown locks and reveled in the scent of cleanliness.I wiped the steam from the mirror and noticed my foggy reflection, but quickly lowered my eyes to the counter.

_**.::.**_

I plopped down in my recliner with a tall glass a Dr. Pepper and my favorite Sunday snack- a BLT and small bag of chips. I grabbed the the remote resting on the arm of the chair and flipped the television on. The pretty blonde news anchor, Emily James, was the first thing to appear on the screen before me.

"We have some shocking and difficult news to bring you this afternoon, but first we would like to warn you that this story may not be suitable for small children. You may have seen the recent footage of the vicious attacks around Atlanta and the surrounding areas lately and today we have footage of yet another attack caught on camera. Again, we advise you to remove your children from the room."

What I saw...what I heard, left me in absolute shock.

I nearly dropped my sandwich when I watched the footage of several men and women, just like the man I had seen the day before, attacking an elderly woman on the ground. I watched as several people tried to come to her aid before they too become victims themselves and were savagely ripped apart, limb by limb.

My heart felt as though it stopped. I had never seen anything so violent and horrific in my entire life. _This shit is happenin' in my city._

A few seconds later, Emily returned on the screen. "We have been told that this problem is growing considerably more out of hand and several cases are being reported nationwide on a daily basis. Initially, it was thought that the attackers were using bath salts-the drug that you may recall being responsible for six violent deaths reported last year. However, the CDC, or Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, has now issued a statement warning our country of a very serious threat. They recommend to steer clear of anyone acting with suspicious behavior. You are advised to stock up on as many household items, including food, water, and sanitary, as possible and avoid leaving your home at all costs. This is not a test. It seems as though this entire nation is in very serious trouble and it's best not to take any chances. We will bring you more information as soon as possible. Please stay tuned and keep yourselves safe."


	16. Changes Come

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"_Changes come,_

_Life will have it's way with your pride, son._

_Take it like a man."_

_- "Momma Said" by Puscifer_

**.::.**

I bit my lip nervously as I knocked on Molly's door for the second time. I was unsure of exactly what I planned on saying to her, but I wanted to make sure she had been watching the news. I needed to make sure she was safe. I waited patiently, but there was no answer.

I glanced at her car in the driveway. I knew she was home. I could even hear the television on in the living room.

Still, no answer.

I hesitated, only for a moment, and then knocked one last time. To my surprise, I saw a figure in the living room walk past the window, and next thing I knew, the front door was open and Molly was standing in front of me wearing nothing but an oversized Falcon's jersey and crimson boy-shorts.

I ain't never in my life given a damn for football until right then.

Her hair had been freshly washed and was now wrapped tightly in a towel on the top of her head. Her sex-kitten makeup from the night before had now been replaced with a clean, fresh palate, and she no longer smelled of alcohol, but of the warm scent of cocoa butter.

Immediately, I felt weak in the knees. But determined, I pushed on.

"Molly, I-"

"What is it, Daryl?" The bitterness in her eyes cut through me like an knife. I had never seen it in her before. She had always been sweet.

"First, I just wanted ta say I'm sorry fer upsettin' ya."

"It's fine. Anything else?" She pulled the towel from her hair and her long, tousled curls fell swiftly down her back. The light smell of a fruity shampoo hit my senses like a freight train.

I questioned whether or not I should ask her exactly what it was that I did wrong in the first place. I had an idea, but I wasn't positive. However, I soon decided that her safety was more important, and I remembered why I was standing on her steps in the first place.

"You been watching the news?" I asked, digging my short nails into my neck to relieve an itch.

She shook her head. I wanted to kiss her.

"Some bad shit's goin' down. 'Parently that shit we seen the other day has been happenin' all over the damn place. Businesses are closin' down after tonight. Ain't nobody s'posed ta leave the house."

She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I pushed passed her, through her front door, and immediately picked up the television remote, switching from The Real Housewives of Whateverthefuck to the news. She began to protest, but was immediately distracted by the same news footage of the grisly attacks they had been showing all afternoon.

She took a seat on the sofa and took a sip of whatever was in her cup. I sat down on the arm of the sofa next to her and waited a moment until she processed the information.

Her mossy green eyes shot over at me as a look of utter shock washed upon her face. "Is this really fucking happening?"

**.::.**

Thirty minutes later, I found myself standing next to her in a long checkout line of the nearest Wal-mart. We had a shopping cart full of water, rice, beans, and other non-perishables, just like the six people behind us and the four people in front of us. We had gotten there practically in the nick of time; half of the needed supplies were nearly out of stock.

Molly stood quietly, looking at the crowds of people surrounding among us. I watched as goosebumps formed on her soft skin and wondered what she was thinking. She had hardly spoken a word to me since I showed up on her front porch. I desperately wanted to fix the awkward silence, but I really didn't know how.

I watched as she shifted her weight to her left leg, and I couldn't help but peek at her tanned, soft legs in her cutoff denim shorts. I thought about what it would feel like to run my hands along their thick shape. I wished I hadn't fucked things up the night before; that I would have just grown a pair and pushed past my comfort zone. 'Cause maybe something great would'a happened. Maybe we wouldn't be standing here so quiet and uncomfortable with all this shit goin' on in the world. I'd be holdin' her close and keepin' her safe and kissin' on her whenever I felt like it. Maybe even doin' more with her, too.

Suddenly, my deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her clearing her throat and asking, "Have you talked to Jimmy today? I've been calling Katie for hours and I haven't heard anything from her."

"Nah, I aint't." I watched as she dug out her phone and dialed a number, holding it to her ear. Seconds later, she stuffed it back into her purse. "They're prolly still sleepin'. Maybe they had a wild night."

"They were both drunk when they left. I wanna make sure they made it home okay."

I decided to call Merle to see if he had heard anything from Jimmy today. I shook my head at her as I listened to my big brother enthusiastically mention the news. We talked about it for a moment and decided it was best to close down the shop tomorrow, at least until we had a better idea of what was goin' on. Seemed like he was all for that idea; now he could stay up late and polish off the rest a that moonshine.

"Nothing?" She asked as we came up to the register.

I shook my head once more and began loading the groceries onto the belt. "Said he tried calling once earlier to make sure he'd have a ride home but he never answered."

I watched as she swallowed nervously, placing the last few items on the line. I could see she had an uneasy feelin'. Couldn't tell if maybe it was her woman's intuition or if she was just over-reacting, but she asked if we could stop by Katie's before we headed home just to check. I obliged before splitting the pay with her, and in a few minutes we were on the road.


	17. Fuckin' Go

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to my reviewers, as well as my newest favoriters/followers. It's nice to pick up where we left off :) Enjoy! **

**.::.**

_**Refugee **_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

As soon as we pulled into Katie's gravel driveway, it didn't take either of us long to realize that something was wrong. Katie's car was parked crookedly in the driveway, only inches from her house as if she had tried to get as closely to the front door as possible, and both of the front doors of the car had been left open.

Before we got out, I looked around the neighborhood as far as I could see. It looked as though it had been abandoned. Most of the driveways were empty and it was eerily quiet. I listened to the sound of a sharp breeze howling through the tall tree tops surrounding the neighborhood. I began to feel very uneasy. _This is like one a them scenes from a scary movie._

"Stay in the truck. I'll check around the place."

"I don't want to stay here by myself." She had the same uneasy feeling written all over her face.

"Just lock the doors when I get out. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

She nervously bit her lip and nodded her head. I rubbed her knuckle with the pad of my thumb for only a second before I got out and shut the door behind me. I heard them lock immediately.

I scanned the yard and the immediate surrounding area quickly as made my way towards Katie's car. I glanced inside, checking for any sign of perhaps a struggle or an accident but saw nothing. I did notice two phones in the cup-holder. Upon further inspection, I noticed the keys had been left in the car. I turned it in the ignition and heard a loud sputter. _Battery's dead. This thing was runnin' fer a while._

If I didn't feel nervous before, I certainly did now.

I made my way to the front porch, up the steps and to the front door. I turned the handle to find the door unlocked. Hesitantly, I went inside.

I looked around at the tidy living room and kitchen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and I began to wonder if maybe they were havin' a little fun in the backyard and had forgotten about the car being on. It didn't exactly make sense in my head, but maybe that's what happened.

Suddenly, I heard a moan coming from the back of the house. I made my way there, checking all of the rooms along the way, only to find them empty. Lastly, I came up to the only door I hadn't checked. Unlike all the rest, the door was open. I could hear a very unpleasant, indescribable noise coming from inside. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. "K-Katie? Jimmy?" My voice cracked as I stepped inside.

I was soon greeted by my dead best friend and a total stranger tearing Katie apart, viciously devouring her insides. "Oh, fuck." I clasped my hand over my mouth and slowly backed myself into the hallway. But not before I was spotted. The two zombies let out a horrifying growl and leapt to their feet. By that time, I was already halfway out the house, running as fast as my legs would carry me.

I hit the front porch and screamed to high heaven for Molly to unlock the truck. She looked startled from what I could see through the windshield. By the time I got to the car, the door was unlocked and I jumped in as quickly as I could, just as the dead jolted down the stairs behind me.

"Go! Molly, fuckin' go!" She took one quick look at two dead men chasing after me and I pushed her shoulder. "I said fuckin' go or we're gonna be dinner!"

Thankfully, she did as she was told and backed out of the driveway, quick as a Nascar driver and we sped on down the road.

My heart was racing as I watched the men in the rear-view, still running after us. I exhaled loudly and looked over at Molly, who was looking absolutely terrified.

"Was that Jimmy?" She breathed heavily.

I nodded my head and buried my face in the sweating palms of my hands. I fought like hell to keep myself from getting' upset in front of a woman, but I didn't fight hard enough. Before I knew it I was sobbing into my hands. My best friend-best friend since elementary school-was dead. Dead and gone and turned into some fuckin' monster that he never deserved to be. I never even got to say "goodbye".

I let myself mourn for only a brief moment and Molly put her small hand on my shoulder for comfort. She didn't say a word until a couple minutes later, after I had pulled myself together and wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket.

"Did you see Katie in there?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I sniffled.

She nodded her head once and fought back tears of her own as I dialed Merle's number into my phone.

**.::.**

I shifted my tired and heavy blue eyes at the clock on the wall. _11:29pm. _

I had been lying on Molly's couch watching some late night talk shows for the past two hours. Molly had gone to bed a little over an hour ago, and Merle was snoring heavily next to me. Molly had invited him over after I told him the news of Jimmy's death. At first he fought it, but she got on the phone with him herself and begged for him to stay the night. She said she would feel better if the three of us were together and she knew everyone was safe. I guess I couldn't really blame her.

_This just ain't my fuckin' day. _I muttered mentally as I shut off the television and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I was unable to push the images of my best friend's reanimated corpse eatin' on Katie like she was a piece a beef jerkey out of my head. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. All I wanted to do was fall asleep just like everyone else. I wanted to forget this awful fuckin' day had ever happened and I wanted to move on with the rest of my anticipatedly fucked up life.

I counted sheep. Got to 34 before I said _fuck it _and tried thinkin' a something else. Like that king-sized bed with the big, heavy comforter at a hotel I stayed at with Merle and Jimmy in Marietta a year or two back. Comfiest damn thing I ever slept on. However, that didn't work either.

After weighing a few more options, I finally decided to just go get a glass of water from the kitchen. _I could really go for a fuckin' smoke right now but ain't no way in hell I'm going outside. Safer in here._

I eagerly gulped down the cool, refreshing liquid and wiped a spill from the corners of my mouth. I glanced over at the kitchen table at the dead flowers in a colorful vase. I thought of Molly and wondered why she was holdin' on to a dead bouquet, and then I realized that they had probably been from her husband. She never liked to talk about him, and I didn't see no point in bringin' him up.

I felt a strong and sudden urge to be next to her. We had both had a rough life from what I figured, and we were sure as hell in for a rough future.

My mind began to wander. Where to, I ain't sure in the slightest. But after a moment or two I set my cup in the sink and found myself making my way down the hall to her bedroom.

She had left the door halfway open, and there wasn't hardly enough light to see but a few feet in front of me. I could make out her bed frame from the glow of the moon outside of her window, and I soon eased myself into bed next to her. I was surprised to find that she didn't notice, and I listened to the faint hum of a quiet snore. I had to stifle a chuckle.

I eagerly inhaled her scent on the pillowcase and closed my eyes, drifting off to another world. A better one.


	18. Not So Plain Vanilla

_*****This chapter was particularly enjoyable to write, for obvious reasons ;) ...So?*****_

_**Refugee**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine"

_- "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse_

_**.::.**_

I jerked myself awake from a faint tickle on my lips. My heavy eyes jolted open and I could barely make out the fuzzy outline of Molly laying next to me, wide awake and stroking my cheek. I noticed that it was still dark out.

She pulled her hand back, just as startled as I was. "Sorry." She whispered.

"What yah doin' awake-" I glanced over her shoulder, "At 3:18 in the morning?"

"I got too hot. Not used to the all the body heat."

"Sorry 'bout that. If you want me ta leave..."

"No, it's okay. I feel safe."

It felt good to hear her say that. I always wanted to be someone a woman felt protected by. Made me feel like a man, and that's somethin' I ain't felt like too much in my life.

"You know I ain't never gon' let you get hurt. You ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout." I whispered to her.

"You confuse me." She replied. I watched her eyes water only the slightest bit, and then I watched her fight whatever feelin' had washed over her until her features were once again calm.

"You confuse me too." I replied, honestly. I ain't never been no good with words. I had always tried to say what I thought was the right thing to say at the right moment to say it, but it never really turned out the way I had intended it to. These days I decided to stick with the truth. And the truth was I really was confused. I spent the last two weeks with this girl, and I felt like I had spent a year with her instead. There was still so much to know, but I felt like I knew everything. _We don't really even know each other at all._ _Hell, I don't even know what "we" are. We've kissed a couple times, I know we like __each other...but is that it? _It didn't feel like that was "it". It felt like something more.

My eyes fell from her gaze to the soft, glowy skin on her shoulder. The light of the moon made it look like smooth cream. Like velvet. Like silk. I desperately wanted to touch her, just to find out which of those she felt most like, but I quickly decided not to. This time, she was gonna have to make the first move.

To my surprise, she did. Immediately.

She pressed her lips to mine so softly, and I could feel them quiver lightly upon impact. _She's just as nervous as I am. _Slowly, I introduced my tongue to hers, allowing them to twist, dance, and circle each other for a moment and she moaned into my mouth. Immediately, I felt myself harden.

I eased myself up and positioned myself on top of her, never breaking the kiss. I could feel her body writhing beneath me as if she were aching for more. I kicked the sheets from my knees and sat up to focus on her. I leaned down, lifting up the edges of her jersey just above her belly button. I pressed my lips into the soft skin of her navel and I watched the goosebumps form all over. I lifted her shirt slightly higher, a little higher, and then waited for only a moment to see if she would protest. She didn't.

I lifted her jersey until the bottoms over her breasts were exposed, and I didn't hesitate to kiss on them too. I saw her nipples lightly protruding from the soft material of her shirt. It was easy to see that I had her full attention. I lifted the shirt higher, until I had one of her small, brown nipples in my mouth. I suckled gently at first but progressively became more aggressive after we helped each other remove our shirts. I could feel the light presence of sweat between our skin as our mouths met again. She moaned into me as she felt the bulge in my jeans poke her in just the right spot through her cotton boy-shorts.

"You want that?" I suckled on her neck, listening to the excited breaths escape her mouth.

"Yes." She furrowed her brow at me, her eyes begging me to ravage her until neither of us had anything left to give.

I slid a finger down her panties, feeling the softness of skin and a light puff of hair. _Landing strip. _I had always liked those.

I barely had to move a finger to feel the wetness creeping up to welcome me inside. I could feel the dampness of her panties against the top of my hand as I slid a finger through her slickened folds and into her depth. The warmth and wetness combined was enough to make me unzip my pants and hoist them down to my thighs. She eagerly wrapped her small hand around the thickness of my cock, stroking my full length and writhing her hips underneath me.

I eased my tip inside of her and we both let out an immediate, animalistic growl. I inched myself in deeper until I could feel her wrapped tightly around my full length. I bucked my hips, thrusting in and out and burying my face into her hair. I nuzzled my face into her neck and licked roughly at her ear lobe to the outer circle of her ear. She cried out and rain her nails down my hips, sending me into a shiver of equal satisfaction.

"Damn, girl. So fuckin' tight." I moaned into her ear.

"Don't stop." She exhaled roughly. "Please don't stop."

"You want it harder?" I didn't even give her time to answer before I started poundin' away. I lifted her legs and held them at the back of her knees, pressin' 'em into her chest, and she cried out somethin' fierce. I watched her eyes roll ever so slightly into the back of her head as she tightened her grip on my wrists. I felt a sudden burst of liquid down below. She had completely soaked our lower stomachs as well as the sheets.

I watched her chest rise and fall quickly, mixed with the perfect bouncing of her breasts as I continued to drive myself into her. "That is so fuckin' hot." I glanced at the glistening hair on her groin. _Ain't never made a girl squirt before. _

All of those things combined with her constant moans made it impossible for me to last any longer. She was just warm, and soft, and desperate to be fucked. I thrust roughly until I felt myself lettin' go. I barely pulled myself out in time for my seed to spill onto her lower belly. It was a lot, I noticed immediately. But hell, it'd been too damn long and this girl was too damn sexy.

I wiped her down with my shirt before tossin' it on the floor and collapsing down onto the bed beside her. The sheets were still damp but we were both way too tired to care. She nuzzled her head into my armpit and I placed a light kiss onto her dewy forehead. She scratched her nails through my small patch of chest hair, all the way down to my happy trail, sending my body into shivers.

"You were wrong." She whispered. "Plain vanilla _is_ enough."


	19. Choices

******As always, thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! This story is turning out to be more successful than I had anticipated, and words cannot describe how much it means to me. Never hesitate to tell me what you think! I always enjoy hearing your words!******

**ALSO, I started a new DD FF. Check it out if you're interested! Which, you should be. It's quite naughty ;)**

_**Refugee **_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_"Severed myself from my whole life,  
Cut out the only thing that was right.  
What If I never saw you again?  
I'd die right next to you in the end."_

"_Danger-Keep Away" by Slipknot_

_**.::.**_

For the second time in a row, my eyes jolted open at a sudden disruption. I laid motionless for a moment, rubbing my eyes with the pads of my fingertips until I could make out a time on the clock beside me. 9:14am. It was light outside and Molly wasn't beside me.

"Merle Dixon, you've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" I heard her call out from the living room.

"Shit." I muttered, quickly pulling myself from bed and sliding on my boxers and jeans. I knew what it was before I even made it out there.

Sure enough, I was right. Molly had caught my big brother shootin' up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled and I stood back, scratchin' the back of my neck.

"Hey, now. Calm yer tits. I ain't shootin' much." He sank back into the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for his high to take effect. Musta had a bad batch. Usually it hit him immediately.

"You don't need to be doing that shit _period. _Especially in my fucking house." She flailed her hands onto her hips. I couldn't help but find it cute. I know I should probably be more upset at Merle, seein' as how he's slowly stickin' himself ta death, but by now I was used to it. He was respectful enough not to do it in front of me, that's all I had asked of him.

Merle rolled his eyes. "You just gon' stand there and let her talk to yer big brother this way?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Her house."

Merle snorted, lowering his gaze from my eyes to my nearly naked torso. "What?" He yawned. "You finally got some and now you just gon' let er pussy-whip you without even puttin' up a fight?"

"Merle, shut it. I want this shit out of my house. I could get into a lot of trouble just for it being on my property."

He snorted again. "Hate to break it to ya darlin', but the cops don't give a shit about no drugs right now. They gotta bigger fuckin' problem on their hands."

"I want it out, Merle. Right now." She didn't budge.

"If you think I'm throwin' two-hundred dollars down the down drain you dun lost yer mind."

"Fine." She picked up the baggie from the table and headed down the hall. Merle jumped to his feet immediately.

"The fuck you think yer doin'?" He pushed past me, following on her heels.

"I'm doing it for you."

I entered the bathroom just as she dropped the baggie into the toilet, flushing the contents down the pipe. _Oh, hell._

Merle dove on his knees and tried fishing it out before it was sucked down, but to no avail. He looked up at her with a look of pure hatred. He didn't even look like himself. Suddenly, I was worried.

"You crazy bitch!" He screamed out, leaping to his feet. "You owe me two-hundred goddamn dollars!"

"I don't owe you shit, Merle. I asked you twice to get rid of it."

Merle inched himself closer to her face. "I oughtta whoop yer ass all over this house."

"Merle!" I cut between them. Immediately he shoved me, sending me into the wall behind me. "Ay! Cut it the fuck out!" I called out. Just then, he jumped at her with a raised fist, startling her as she stepped backwards. Thankfully, he was only trying to scare her and he ended up walking away.

"You alright?" I asked her, lowering my head into hers.

She stood motionless, wide-eyed, and alarmed, nodding her head.

I heard the front door slam shut and I sprinted down the hallway and onto the front porch. "What the fuck is yer problem, man? Where you think yer goin?"

"Gettin' the hell away from that crazy bitch." Merle replied, unlocking his truck as Molly peaked her head out.

"Merle, ya need ta stay yer ass here. It ain't safe out there. Just calm down. We need ta stick tagether."

"I ain't stayin' here another goddamn minute, baby brother. Now you can bring yer ass on with me or you can kiss my ass goodbye."

"What? Merle, I can't just leave her here by herself-"

"You can if you wanna stick with me. Otherwise, I'll see ya on the dark side of the moon."

I swallowed as I listened to the deafening sputter of his engine. _This motherfucker is givin' my ass an ultimatum. _

"What's it gon' be, baby brother? Me or her?"

I stood still and looked back at Molly. She looked scared. Scared that I was gonna leave her alone. I felt like I wanted to throw up. It was an impossible decision between the two people who meant the most to me. Whoever I ended up with, there was a high chance that I'd never see the other again. My mind felt as though it had been blanketed in a thick fog and I felt like running away.

"You got five seconds." Merle called out before shutting himself in his truck and putting it in reverse.

I looked back at Molly, standing motionless in the doorway. I felt a tear form in the corner of my eyes nut it never fell. "I'm sorry. I swear I am."

And with that, I left her sad face behind.


	20. Is This the End?

_**Molly's POV**_

_**.::.**_

My stomach growled angrily as I sat still, curled up on the floor of my dark bedroom closet. I had been cramped in here for weeks because it was the only safe place to hide.

I was surrounded by a few bottles of water, a pillow, a blanket, and a medium-size kitchen knife-my only weapon. I had consumed my last meal-a can of peaches-the night before last and the hunger pains were beginning to make me dizzy and miserable.

Honestly, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. Or if I even wanted to at this point. Before long, I found myself thinking about running into the street and getting it over with. The last time I had peeked my head out of the window I immediately saw that my road was crawling with those..._things_. Walkers.

I had fought like hell to keep my mind off of the man who had left me here to die. _Daryl Dixon. _I could hardly even think his name before I felt my stomach turning with nausea and anger. _If I could get my fucking hands on you..._

**.::.**

I must have dozed off because I was startled awake by a very loud _thump_ coming from the living room. I clutched my knife tightly to my side and threw the blanket over my body as fast as possible, shielding myself out of sight.

I listened to several pairs of footsteps quickly approaching my bedroom door.

I prayed. For the millionth time I prayed that I would be safe.

The footsteps were much closer now.

_Please, god. Please, god. _I clasped a hand tightly around my own mouth as my body began to tremble with fear.

They were right outside the closet door now.

I closed my eyes-preparing myself for the end as the door flung open.


	21. Jesus H

_**You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the ongoing support! I hope to keep you on your toes!**_

_**.::.**_

It had been months since I watched Molly's face disappear from the rear-view mirror and I reminded myself of my mistake every single day. I worried about her constantly and found myself prayin' for the first time in years- prayin' that she's alright. _Wherever she is._

I had recently met up with a large group of other survivors after Merle and I got split up when he was high off his ass. Motherfucker basically left me for dead in a cluster of walkers. I swore if I seen him again I'd kick his ass from here to Tennessee.

I had been with this new group now for the last month. We had set us up a nice little camp but were invaded by a big group of walkers and we had to relocate. Lost alotta people. Made our way to the CDC, which was Rick's idea, and went through hell and high water to get outta there alive when it turned out to be a dead end.

.::.

"You sure this is the spot?" I asked Rick as we waded through the murky water.

"I left her right here. I took the walkers way off in that direction up the creek." He pointed forward as he hunched over to catch his breath.

Rick was a familiar face that I had never expected to see again after my first run-in with a walker at the beach with Molly several months before. He was now part of my group and we found ourselves scanning the woods, looking for a lost little girl named Sophia for the past twenty minutes.

"She was gone by the time I got back here." He breathed. I could see the concern written all over his dirty face. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her" he pointed far off into the woods enthusiastically, "go that way, and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Go around." I waved at Glenn, or China Man as I like to call him. "Step off to the side. Yer markin' up the trail."

"Assumin' she knows her left from her right." Shane, a tall man with curly dark hair interrupted. I had come to learn that Shane and Rick used to be partners before the world went all to hell. I hadn't spoken to him much, but I, along with everyone else except for Rick, knew his dirty little secret he had been keepin' with Rick's wife. I didn't like him fer that, but hell, I guess I ain't much of a man myself.

.::.

We continued searching throughout the immediate area, following a trail of small footprints to a clearing in the brush. I crouched down to get a better look. "Doin' just fine 'till right here. All she had to do was keep goin'...She veered off that way." I pointed.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn wondered aloud.

"Maybe she saw somethin'." Shane continued to look around. " Spooked her. Made her run off."

"Walker?"

"I'ont see any other footprints. Just hers." I shook my head.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked, furrowing his sweaty brow. "All of us press on?"

"No." Rick answered. "Better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let 'em know we're onto the trail, doin' everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm."

A minute or two later, Shane and Glenn headed off towards the highway to do as they were told and Rick and I stayed behind, followin' her trail as far as it would lead us.

"Tracks are gone." Rick noted after a few minutes.

"They're faint, but they ain't gone." I bent over to get a closer look. "She came through here."

"How can ya tell?" Rick questioned. "I don't see anything but dirt and grass-"

"Ya wanna lesson on trackin' or ya wanna find that girl?"

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. We lifted our heads up, staring wide eyed and alert in the direction it came from.

"That sound like her to you?" Rick whispered. From the look on his face, it seemed like he had his own doubts.

I shook my head and we walked forward, slowly and quietly, focusing on the noise.

We heard footsteps fast approaching, the heavy crunch of leaves on the ground, followed by another scream. "Whoever it is is runnin' scared. Get behind that tree. Need ta make sure we ain't bitin' off more than we can chew."

Rick did as I said and disappeared behind a nearby tree, and I crouched down behind a bush making myself invisible as well. The footsteps were getting louder. I peeked from behind the brush to see the faint image of a girl runnin' in my direction as fast as she could. Following closely behind were two walkers gearin' to tear her apart.

When she got close enough, Rick grabbed her and pulled her behind the tree, covering her mouth with his hand. I heard him "shh" her when she screamed, and after a quick moment she got quiet. I looked ahead, making sure my timing was perfect before I stood to my feet and aimed, delivering arrow after arrow into the walking corpses until they fell to the ground dead...er.

I didn't waste any time collecting my arrows, especially because I had no idea if there were any more followin' behind. It was dark enough now that I could only see a couple feet in front of me, and as much as I hated leavin' little Sophia out here alone, I knew it was time to be getting' back. Nothin' good came from the dark. _Especially these days._

"Psst. Girl." I whispered, careful not to be too loud. "Just the two or was there more?"

"That's it."

"You bit?" I heard Rick ask her.

"No. But my friends..."

_Wait. That voice._

"Where they at?" He asked. I walked closer, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up.

"Further back." She answered. "They didn't make it. I ran." She started to whimper. "I should go back. They're all alone-"

"Molly?" I asked.

She stopped talking and turned to face me.

"D-Daryl?"


	22. Sour Grapes

_***sniff sniff* I smell another plot twist comin' up soon...**_

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Really love you guys!**_

_**.::.**_

"_It's always gonna be sour grapes with you, boy."_

_- "Sour Grapes" by Puscifer_

You could probably compare my reaction to one of those cartoon characters when their mouths drop all the way to floor in total shock and they end up having to roll it back up like a window blind. I couldn't believe it was really her, standin' right in front of me. I really never thought I'd see her again.

I pensively studied her appearance. Her face was dirty and tired. Her hair had been cut short, falling just below her shoulders. It was no longer red like it had been the last time I saw her. It was a dark shade of mahogany that contrasted dramatically against her twinkling green eyes. Her clothes were tattered and torn. The biggest surprise of them all, however, was that she was wearing my shirt from our last night together.

Suddenly, I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. She parted her lips to speak as her wide eyes bore a hole through my skin. However, she remained quiet.

_ Shit. Hell hath no fury..._

I don't think I had ever felt so terrible and so happy in my entire life. Just to know that she was actually safe and alive and standing right in front of me again made me feel like I could never want for nothin' else. But at the same time, the hateful look on her face reminded me that she wasn't as happy to see me as I was to see her.

"You." Her voice cracked. Honestly, I expected her to cry just by the upset look on her face. But she didn't. Instead, she came up on me faster than a Rattlesnake and sucker punched me right in the jaw.

I stood still, trying to calm myself. I immediately told myself that I deserved it and I intended to handle it like a fuckin' man. And I ain't even gonna lie, it hurt like hell. I rubbed my jaw softly and she lifted her arm as if she was fixin' to do it again.

"Hey!" Rick interrupted, grabbing her arm. "The hell are you doin'?"

"This motherfucker..." Her body was trembling with anger. I had never been afraid of a woman in my entire life until this very moment.

The wind howled through the trees ominously as the three of us stood there looking at each other. Her lookin' at me, me lookin' at her, and Rick lookin' at the two of us like we both had three heads.

"Will somebody please explain what the hell is going on here?" He asked, furrowing his brow with confusion.

I kept quiet for no other reason than I really had no idea what the hell to say. _"Oh, this is the girl that I pretty much left for dead the night after I fucked her." _Just didn't seem to roll off my tongue so easily.

Molly continued to stare at me like I was the devil's right hand man for a moment before she finally disengaged herself and glanced at Rick. "I, uh...my name's Molly. Millar."

He licked his chapped lips and hesitantly reached his hand out to introduce himself. "Rick Grimes. You two know each other?"

She nodded her head. "Used to. I thought." Her bitterness cut into me like a dull knife.

Rick sighed, trying to come up with the right way to handle this very difficult and dramatic situation. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two...that ain't none of my concern. But if ya need some place to go, you're welcome to come with us. We've got a big group. Couple a cars. Safer than bein' out here on your own."

"Thank you. Honestly...I have nowhere else to go." She wouldn't look at me at this point.

"Now, you said you had friends?"

"Yeah, two others. They got attacked a mile or two back...I just ran...I left them." She rubbed her tired eyes, visibly very upset that she hadn't stayed to help them.

"They got bit?"

She nodded her head.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Rick tried to calm her by putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "But if they got bit they're ain't no use in going back. What's done is done. Do you understand?"

Hesitantly, she nodded again, looking up to meet his eyes with hers. "Wait...Don't I know you?"

Rick looked a little confused, but I could tell he was trying to place her face. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not that I know of. I used to be a cop though. Seen a lot of faces that I'm bound to forget..."

"You're Officer Grimes. You helped me on my birthday when we saw that walker on the beach. Remember? Right when it all first started?"

His eyes widened upon the realization. "I do remember. So you two _did_ know each other." He gestured towards me. "Good to see you safe."

We stood silently for only a moment before Rick took his hands off his hips and began walking a few steps away. "We should be getting back. It's getting dark. Ain't no use in stayin' out here lookin' for Sophia if we can't even see five feet in front of us."

I nodded my head and the three of us headed back towards the highway. Rick led the way while Molly followed behind him, and I followed closely behind her. I couldn't see her all to well, but it was nice to know she was there.

We had been walking for a good ten minutes and were coming up on the mouth of the forest. I had been debating on whether or not I should say something to her but I was unsure of what. If I could just get her to listen, I could explain my side of things. "Molly, I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Daryl."

_Well._

_ That was short-lived. _


	23. I'm Not a Survivor

_**Thank you guys SO much for the continuous support! Your words make my day, every day! **_

_**.::.**_

Finally, we came upon the side of the highway. The three of us climbed up the semi-steep hill and stepped over the side railing. Immediately, we were greeted by Carol's sullen expression.

"Wha-You didn't find her?" She furrowed her brow.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." He tried to sound comforting, but I could tell he was just as upset that we hadn't found her.

"We can't just leave my daughter out there on her own. To spend the night alone in the woods." Carol hugged her arms.

"Huntin' in the darks no good." I stepped in, clutching my crossbow tightly against the broadness of my shoulder. "We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. We'll get lost."

"But she's twelve! She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" She cried.

"I know this is hard but I'm askin' ya not to panick." Rick leaned down to her eye level, sympathetically. "We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her fer awhile." I interrupted.

"We have to make this an organized effort." Rick glanced at the rest of the group surrounding us. I glanced over at Molly who was tryin' to take it all in. "Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee us."

Carol breathed heavily as she glanced down at the blood stains on my dirty clothes. "Is that blood?" She panicked.

"We took down a walker." Rick replied. "There was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Carol sighed.

Rick looked over at me, looking for an answer. "We cut the sum'bitch open." I narrowed my eyes. "Made sure."

Carol took a seat on the railing and tried to collect herself. Rick's wife, Lori, sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. She didn't stay calm for very long. "How could you?" Carol breathed anxiously, staring at Rick. "Just leave her out there. To begin with. How could you just leave her?!"

"Those two walkers were on us." Rick bent down to face her. "I-I had to draw 'em off. It was our best chance."

Shane stepped in to help, hanging his thumbs from his belt-loops. "He didn't have a choice, Carol."

"But how is she supposed to find her way back on her own?" She cried. "She's just a child."

"It was my only option, ok? The only choice I could make."

_**.::.**_

It was late at night and I was sprawled out in the bed of an old, abandoned truck, smokin' my secon-to-last cigarette and lost completely in my thoughts.

"Can I have one of those?" Molly came out of nowhere, leaning her bottom against the tail-gate.

"Jesus!" I near-about jumped outta my boots. I calmed myself for a moment before reaching for my pack out of my pants pocket. Seconds later, I handed her one along with a lighter. After she got it lit, she set the lighter down and started to walk away.

"Hold on." I jumped to my feet. "...Where ya goin'?"

"Away from you."

"Don't ya wanna talk about this? Fix it?"

"Not really." She shook her head. Her eyes were completely devoid of emotion.

"Look-I'm sorry fer leavin' ya. But Merle-"

"You know, I'm not really mad that you chose him over me. I get it. He's your brother." She threw her hands in the air. "But you didn't leave to go down the street to your house. You left. Gone. _Bye-bye_."

I didn't know how to respond. I felt like a ten pound back of shit in a two-ounce Ziploc bag. So I just stood there and puffed on my cigarette, lettin' her finish.

"You never even came back to check on me. Do you remember how bad shit got that week?" She raised her voice, catching the attention of Dale and T-Dog who were sitting close by. "I spent practically two fucking months in my bedroom closet with nothing but a kitchen knife. If Tom and Sara hadn't found me I probably wouldn't have made it."

She started crying and buried her face in her dirty hands. I felt like someone kicked me in the gut. I felt awful and all I wanted to do was give her a hug and comfort her. And I wanted her to comfort me, too. "I'm sor-"

"I'm not a survivor, Daryl. I don't know how to make it on my own. When this shit first started happening, yeah, I was scared...But knowing that I had you around to protect me made it easy to sleep at night." She swallowed her tears. "But you left me. You really don't know how much that hurt."

I looked down at my muddy, worn-out boots. I didn't have the courage to even look her in the eye right now. I listened to her exhale a puff of her cigarette. "So, no, to answer your question...I don't wanna fucking fix this." She stomped off, leaving me to myself once again.

I glanced up from my feet to find Dale still staring. "Whatcha lookin' at, old man?" I spat, annoyed. "Ain't never had woman problems before?"


	24. Girl on a Horse

_**Holy SHIT, you guys! 100+ reviews?! Never in my wildest dreams did I think this story would come so far and get as much love as you all have given it. Thanks for proving me wrong. It means more than you could imagine.**_

_**Also, if you haven't noticed already, I'm tying in actual dialogue from the show. Thought it would give you a taste of both worlds. This chapter doesn't have much between Molly and Daryl, but I thought it would be nice to capture the other characters for a change. Hope you're enjoying it! **_

_**.::.**_

First thing the next mornin', I found myself (along with almost the entire group) deep into the woods. We were all scouting the area in search of Sophia, picking up where we had left off the day before.

Dale, T-Dog, and Molly opted to stay behind to search the abandoned vehicles for supplies such as food, clothing, and medicine. Plus, Dale had quite a bit of work to do on the Winnebago to get it runnin' like it should again.

I had my crossbow pointed straight ahead at the ground below and a large hunting knife tucked into the waistband of my jeans. "Sophia?!" I called out, careful not to be too loud.

No response. Only the crunch of the brown,red, and yellow leaves beneath our feet. I wasn't sure exactly what day it was, but the dull colors of the trees made it obvious that it was close to Fall. That meant cooler nights, especially out here in the woods. And that meant we needed to find Sophia soon. _Can't stand the idea of that little girl out here, alone and cold in the woods. I been there, done that. Ain't no fun at all._

_.::._

Not long after, we came upon a tent set up not far from where we had left off the day before. We crouched down, keeping our distance to get a better look before we decided to move any closer.

"You think anything's in there?" Rick whispered from behind my shoulder.

"There could be a whole buncha things in there." I replied before standing up and slowly making my way forward. Rick and Shane followed closely behind but motioned for the others to stay put until the coast was clear.

Turns out, it was. I peeked my head inside to find the decaying corpse of a man sitting in a chair. The smell was enough to wilt a flower. I ain't got a weak stomach or nothin', but there ain't nothin' as foul as the stench of a dead body. Nothin'.

I heard Shane and Rick coughing closely behind me and Carol calling out my name as I pulled a gun from the tight grip of the corpse's hand. "Ain't her." I said, sliding out of the tent.

Carol looked incredibly depressed but tried her best to fight the tears.

"What's in there?" Asked Andrea, a tall thin blonde who was known for havin' a worse temper than myself.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out." I replied, slightly out of breath as I slung my crossbow over my shoulder. Before I could say another word, we heard the faint ringing of a bell and didn't waste a single moment running towards it.

.::.

Took us probably three minutes to reach a nearby church with an attached graveyard. "That can't be it." Shane furrowed his brow. "Ain't got no steeple, no bells..."

The rest of us pressed on anyway. We ran as quietly as possible to the front of the church, past a white sign out front that read Southern Baptist Church. When we entered, we were immediately greeted by three gruesome walkers scattered among the pews. It was definitely a creepy sight to behold. Kinda made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Rick didn't waste a minute before he started slinging a machete into one of their heads. The body slumped to the floor and Rick continued to hack away as if he were carvin' a Thanksgivin' turkey. Shane did the same, and so did I until it was just us left. "Sophia!" I called out as the rest of the group frantically searched around.I came upon a large statue of Jesus on the cross. "Yo, J.C, ya takin' requests?"

Once again, we heard the bell ring. We hightailed it outta there all the way to the side of the building where Glenn immediately checked a switch.

_Shit. _"A timer. It's on a fuckin' timer." I tried to catch my breath.

A look of sheer disappointment settled on every single face around. _All this way fer nothin'. _

"I think I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol stifled a cry as she disappeared back into the church.

.::.

We were making our way back to the highway after a long day's search. Rick, Carl, and Shane had offered to stay behind and continue the search until there wasn't no light left to see with. Lori wasn't too thrilled about that, especially since we heard the blast of a single gunshot coming from their direction about ten minutes before.

We trekked through the brush, fightin' through spiderwebs and mud, for close to an hour. We weren't too far from the highway when all of a sudden we heard a high-pitched scream.

I turned my head to find Andrea fightin' off a walker. She had drifted so far off that we had to run like hell to catch up to her. She tripped over a fallen branch and fell flat on her face and the walker grabbed tight hold of her legs, ready to sink his teeth in and rip her to shreds. I thought she was a goner.

All of a sudden, a dark haired girl on a horse appeared out of nowhere, swinging a machete and decapitating the unfortunate walker right on the spot, saving Andrea's life.

We all stood there, still as a picture, tryin' to process what had just happened when the mystery girl spoke up. "Lori? Lori Grimes?!" She called out in a panic.

Lori ran ahead, just as nervous. "I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now."

"What?" Lori furrowed her brow in confusion.

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot. He's still alive, but you gotta come now. Rick needs you. Just come!" She shouted sternly.

Lori looked confused and horrified all at once, but she didn't hesitate to run and jump up on the horse.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I spoke up, taking a large step forward. "We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse!" Lori brushed me off and went ahead anyway.

"Rick said you had others on the highway?" Mystery girl asked, looking down at Glenn. "That big traffic snarl? Backtrack to Ferabin Road, two miles down you'll see our farm. Name's Greene. Hiyah!" She slapped the reins of her steed.

And just like that, they were gone. Leavin' the rest of us to twiddle our thumbs and try and figure out what the hell had just happened.


	25. It Ain't the Mountains of Tibet

_**Thanks SO much for all the support! It thrills me to see this taking off the way it has, and it's all because of YOU :)**_

_**.::.**_

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse."_

_- "Fix You" by Coldplay_

_**.::**_

_**.::.**_

Didn't take us long to reach the highway, and once we did Glenn didn't hesitate to tell Dale what had happened. He was standin' near the RV with a rifle in his hands. "Shot? What do you mean shot?" He asked, walking towards us as we stepped over the railing.

"I don't know, Dale." Glenn tried to catch his breath, swinging a leg over the railing. "All I know is that this chick rode outta nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale furrowed his brow, turning to look at me.

"Climb down outta my ass, old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name _and_ Carl's." I walked off towards the RV to grab a drink of water. I had nearly sweated out my entire body's worth today.

.::.

We were gathered in a small circle outside of the RV, discussing our next step. Carol wasn't ready to leave yet, and I couldn't very well blame her. Neither could Andrea, or Dale. So we decided to stay behind and gather some supplies and make a sign just in case little Sophia happened to wander back on the highway. Then at least she'd know where to find us.

We would leave for the farmhouse first thing in the morning.

Glenn offered to stay behind as well, but apparently Dale had other plans.

"Not you, Glenn, you're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

Glenn laughed, surprised. "Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people, and see what's going on. But most importantly, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option." We glanced over at the dark-skinned man who was wrapped tightly in a blanket, leaning against the Winnebago.

"That cut has gone from bad to worse." Dale continued. "He has a _very_ serious blood infection. Get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics because if not...T-Dog _will_ die. No joke."

Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in my brain. I walked over to Cleopatra, grabbed a small bag, and re-joined the conversation.

"Why'd you wait 'till now to say anything?" I furrowed my brow, setting the baggie down on the hood of a nearby car and thumbing through the contents. I could feel everyone staring. _Might as well explain. _"This is my brother's stash. Crystal, X...kick ass pain-killers..." I studied the label before tossing them to Glenn. Finally, I found what I was searching for. "Oxeycycline. Ain't the generic stuff neither." I tossed a bottle of pills to Dale. "Merle got the Clap on occasion." Just about everyone giggled except for Molly. I could tell she wasn't pleased to see Merle's "goody-bag", as he called it. The last time she had seen it hadn't been such a fond memory for her. I guess I couldn't blame her.

.::.

I had been lyin' still on the floor of the RV, sweatin' my balls off and listenin' to Carol cry in bed for the past half-hour before I finally decided that sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Molly and Andrea were sitting at a nearby table, teaching themselves how to load and build guns. It was obvious that they didn't really have any idea what the hell to do, but it was safe to say that Andrea definitely had a better hang on it than Molly. If I didn't think she would kick me in the nuts, I probably would'a laughed at her struggle.

I reached behind her to grab my crossbow and hung it over my shoulder. "I need my clip now."

Molly handed it over without hesitation and the two women looked up at me, curiously. "I'ma walk the road. Look for the girl." I whispered before turning my head to glance at Carol. Upon hearing my words, she wiped a tear from her cheek and gave me a grateful smile.

"Wait." Molly interrupted me on my way out the door. "I wanna go too."

I was surprised as all get out. Honestly, I thought she couldn't even stand to be near me for the time being. I quickly pushed all selfish thoughts aside. _Maybe she really just wants to find Sophia as much as everyone else does._

It was dark outside. Real dark. The only light given was that of a large full moon above and the small flashlight in my hand. The sky was riddled with thousands-millions of bright, twinkling stars and the air was cool. Much cooler than inside the RV, that's for sure.

I turned around, waiting for Molly to lace her shoes before I noticed Dale crouching down on top of the RV. "I'ma go fer a walk." I said, careful not to be too loud. "Shine some light in the forest. She's out there somewhere."

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" He asked, furrowing his brow with concern.

"We'll be alright." Molly showed a friendly smile. I nodded my head and seconds later we were gone.

.::.

Ain't really sure how long we'd been walkin'. If I were to guess, I'd figure about ten or fifteen minutes. In that time, neither of us had said a single word to each other. Honestly, I really didn't even mind. It was just nice to know she was there beside me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I near-about jumped outta my boots when she spoke up. "You think we're gonna find Sophia?" She asked.

I shone the bright light of my flashlight in her face momentarily before she squinted her eyes. "Hope so. It ain't the mountains of Tibet, it's Georgia." I snorted. "People get lost, they survive. Happens all the time."

"She's young. It worries me."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods, eatin' berries 'n wipin' my ass with poison oak."

"Did anyone look for you?" She flashed me a look of concern. I got slightly distracted by the pretty glow of her hair in the moonlight. I missed runnin' my fingers through it.

"Nah, uh, my dad was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin' another stint in juvey. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back, though. Straight to the kitchen 'n made myself a sandwich." I paused to look in a nearby bush. "Worst thing about it was my ass itched somethin' awful the whole time."

Molly stifled a chuckle, to my surprise. Seein' her smile made me smile right back.

"Ya know..." I hesitated. "I miss the way things used to be." I couldn't hold it in no more. I wanted her to know. No matter how uncomfortable it felt to admit it.

She glanced over at me and swallowed nervously. "Yeah, me too."

"You still ain't ready to forgive me?"

She stopped, still. And so did I. "Not by a long shot. You...you have no idea..."

"'Bout what?"

"About anything. I have so much to say to you but I refuse to even let myself get upset over you anymore." She sighed, staring down at her feet. "Maybe I shouldn't have come out here. I'm turning around."

"Woah, hold on. You can't just go by yerself. You don't even got no gun or nothin'." I furrowed my brow with concern.

"Just go on without me. Ain't the first time you've done it."


	26. Hallucinations of An Asshole

_**Another chapter tonight, just for the hell of it. And also because I fuckin' love you guys ;)**_

_**.::.**_

_"The devil and his had me down._

_In love with the dark side, I've found._

_Dabble in all the way down._

_Up to my neck, soon to drown._

_But you changed that all for me._

_Lifted me up, turned me around."_

_- "Jambi" by Tool_

_**.::.**_

Two days had passed, and I now found myself sittin' on top a big, chocolate brown horse in the middle of the woods. We had settled into the farmhouse and had made sure to keep ourselves busy with chores, helpin' Hershel, the homeowner, and his family out around the house and the yard in order to repay him for his hospitality.

I had been in the woods for close to an hour now but had yet to find a sign that Sophia was anywhere nearby. However, I did have a full stomach and a good night's rest, so I intended to search until I just couldn't no more.

Clicking my tongue, I dug my boots into the horse's side, ordering him to go ahead. We walked along the riverbank on the side of a steep hill for a few minutes before I happened to look down in the water. Something immediately caught me eye, but I couldn't quite make out exactly what it was. Before I could hop down, the horse shot up on it's hind-legs, neighing like crazy. It had been startled by a rattlesnake. "Woah, woah, woah!" I tried to calm it down while doing my best to hang on. It was no use. Seconds later, I fell on my ass and slid forcefully all the way down the bumps of the hill, onto the roughness of the rock, and into the water.

"Ahh." I winced in pain, unable to move just yet. "Son of bitch." I couldn't figure out what hurt more-the fact that I had busted my head open pretty good or the fact that there was a bolt sticking straight into my side. _I must've landed on it in the middle of all the ruckus. _

The water was chilly. Felt like little needles pokin' into my skin. I kept crouched down and waded through the water, hesitant to move too much. Finally, after what felt like forever, I reached the bank. I didn't waste any time pullin' out my buck knife and slicing off the sleeves of my brown, cotton shirt. I tied the sleeves together and fastened it around my waist, just above my injury.

I hesitated, taking a break from movement, and took a moment to gather my surroundings. I looked up at a large rock-wall in front of me. _Might as well have been Mount Everest, especially with the shape I'm in._ Immediately, I was distracted by a rustling in the nearby bushes. My heart began to race and my anxiety levels sky-rocketed. Especially when I noticed that I was now unarmed. I had lost all my weapons in the fall. Quickly, I picked up a nearby fallen-branch. It was of decent size and I used it to help my locate my crossbow. Thankfully, it only took a minute.

Then I saw it. Floating in the water beside me was a doll. Sophia's doll.

I scooped it up and fastened it tightly through my belt loop. I looked around, but the little girl was nowhere to be found. And because of the rustling I had just heard in the brush, I decided not to call her name.

I struggled back up the hill where I had fallen. The pain was almost unbearable. I literally had to talk myself through it or I would have passed out. Every move made it that much worse, but I knew it had to be done. I had to get back to the top. I grabbed onto a narrow tree to help pull myself up further. I had no choice at this point but to drop my walking stick if I wanted to get any further. I was getting more exhausted by the minute. Climbing this hill required usin' up every last bit of strength I had, but honestly, I wasn't sure of how much more I had left to give.

I made the mistake of looking down. I was real high up, and I mean _real high._ If there's one thing in this whole world that I'm afraid of (other than Molly), it's heights. Even getting' up on the ladder tree stands to go huntin' with Merle back in the day would give me the heebie-jeebies.

"Fuck." I breathed, nervous and scared as all get out. "Ah, c'mon. That ain't high. Stop bein' such a pussy." I tried talking myself through it. I lurched my body forward and attempted to grab hold of another tree, but I lost my grip. And again, I tumbled down.

.::.

I opened my eyes wearily. I had been knocked unconscious by the force of the second fall and I was unsure of how long I had been out. All I knew is that it must'a been getting' close to dark. The sky had gone from a bright blue to a dark gray in the time I had been out. My vision was still foggy, and somehow I didn't panic as I saw a figure coming to stand over me.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better." It was Merle. I heard it, and now I could see it for myself.

I winced from the intolerable migraine, as well as the hot pain in my side. "Merle." I whispered. Barely loud enough to be heard.

He smiled and then furrowed his brow. "What's goin' on here? You takin' a siesta?"

"A shitty day, bro." I replied weakly.

"Ya want me to get ya a pillow? Maybe rub yer feet?" He retorted, sarcastically.

"Screw you."

He chuckled. "You're the one screwed, from the looks of it. All them years I spent tryin' ta make a man a ya, 'n this is what I get?" He paused. "Look at ya- lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber. You gonna die out here, little brother. And fer what?"

"A girl." I whispered. My mouth was so dry I could barely speak. "I lost a little girl."

"So ya got a thing fer little girls now?" He quipped.

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes at him before closing them.

"'Coz I noticed, you ain't out lookin' 'fer ol' Merle anymore."

"I tried like hell to find ya, bro."

"Like hell ya did. You split, man. Laid out first chance ya got."

"We went back for ya. Rick and I, we did right by ya."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place?" He smirked. "I had to cut off my own hand. This who we're talkin' about here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch." My throat was so dry.

"Yer a joke is what ya are. Playin' errand boy to a buncha pansy-ases, niggers, 'n democrats." He snorted. "Yer nothin' but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all ya are. And they're laughin' atcha, behind yer back. You know that, don't ya? I got some news for ya, son. One of these days, they're gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit."

I could barely keep my eyes open. I could barely stay awake.

"You listen to me." He grabbed my chin and turned my head to pay attention. "Ain't nobody gonna care about you 'cept me, little brother. Ain't nobody ever will. Now get up on ya feet before I have to kick yer teeth in."

He stood to his feet and I felt my body jolt as he tried to lift me up.

And then I woke up to a walker sinking it's rotted teeth into my boot.


	27. Sophia

_**Very long chapter. Also, probably the last one I will do that follows the show's actual dialogue. I thought I'd switch it up for you guys a bit, give you some interaction between the rest of the characters, but I also don't want to lose focus of the relationship between Molly and Daryl and I feel that I will if I continue to follow the show so closely. Hope you agree with that decision.**_

_**As always, gracias for all of the support! It's so easy to continue this story when I know there are so many people out there who enjoy it. You guys are amazing. Can't say it enough.**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

_**Twenty-Seven**_

The only thing I remember is waking up again. Next to two dead walkers that I had obviously killed off before I passed back out.

Now, I was makin' my way back to the farm, exhausted and run-ragged as ever. It had taken me twice as long without that stupid fuckin' horse, but somehow, I had made it. I could see it far off the distance.

I lugged my crossbow behind me as I stumbled forward. I could see the group makin' a big fuss over my return, but I wasn't sure why. Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog rushed over, hands full of weapons. Rick pointed a pistol straight at my head.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gon' pull the trigger or what?" I asked, out of breath.

And then once again, I was out cold.

.::.

I awoke in a queen-sized bed, nestled deep into a downy comforter. My head was killin' me, that's the first thing I noticed. Honestly, I didn't have time to notice anything else before Molly knocked on the door with a plate of food in her hand. I sat up to greet her.

"You feeling okay?" She asked, setting the plate down in my lap and a large cup of iced tea on the nightstand.

"Thanks." I looked down at my plate, licking my lips. I hadn't eaten in what felt like forever and I was feelin' as weak as a work mule. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded. "Hershel wanted me to tell you that you should lie here for a day or two. You suffered a major concussion and he says you should catch up on rest. And just a heads up, he's not very happy about you "borrowing" his horse."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine by the mornin'. I'll talk to the old man about his crazy horse tomorrow."

She turned to walk out, but stopped suddenly and turned back around. "Oh, before I forget..." She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out two small pills. "Generic Ibuprofen. It'll help with the pain so you can sleep."

"Thanks."

She nodded and shut the door behind her.

_I just ain't sure how much more of this shit I can take. _

_.::._

Couple a days had passed since the accident. Andrea had since apologized. She had mistaken me for a walker, a threat to the group, and shot me from a distance as I was standing there talking to Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn. Lucky for me, she had terrible aim so she only grazed the side of my head. Still, it was enough to keep me hurtin' for a couple a days.

However, I had little time to think about that right now. Shit had literally hit the fan. We were outside, enjoying a nice, warm breakfast, cooked by Carol, when Glenn stood up to announce that there were walkers in the barn. I couldn't believe my own fuckin' ears. We had been sleepin' here for close to a week, with them fuckin' flesh-eaters fifty feet away the whole time.

We all watched with bated breath as Shane peaked through an opening in the barn. Suddenly, he jumped back, startled. Sure enough, they were there. A dozen, if not more. We spent the next ten minutes having a huge disagreement on the right way to approach the situation. In short, Rick wanted to respect Hershel's request and did not want to take matters into his own hands. Shane, however, was near-about ready to toss a stick of dynamite inside and call it a day. But mostly, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to hit the road and abandon the search for Sophia.

It proved to be a particularly nasty fight between the group. Shane and I got into it pretty bad, and if I coulda got my hands on him he woulda come out with a black eye 'n a split lip. _Sorry motherfucker don't give a rat's ass about that little girl. I put my life on the line to find her and don't nobody give a damn no more. They can't be bothered to set the laundry aside for one fuckin' day to go out n' help me._

.::.

The sweat was trickling down my skin, lightly drenching my clothes, as I tossed a saddle on a nearby stand. _Fuck it. Ain't nobody else gon do nothin'. Might as well get my ass back out in the woods on my own._

Suddenly, Carol appeared behind me, just in time to hear me wince in pain. "You can't." She said, solemnly.

"I'm fine." I breathed, aggressively and irritated.

"Hershel said you need to heal." She walked closer to me until we were a foot or two apart. Her skin was dewy, and the tips of her short, gray hair were wet. _Hot as fuckin' Hades out here._

"Yeah, I don't care." I turned away from her and focused on the task at hand.

"Well, I do." She watched as I opened a stall door, revealing the same brown horse that had tossed me from its back just the other day. "Besides, Rick's goin' out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah, well I ain't gon sit around and do nothin'."

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse." She folded her arms across her stomach. She waited for a reply, but I didn't oblige. "We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl. We don't." She said. I turned to look at her, starin' her straight in her eyes. Blue on blue. "I don't.". She whispered.

I closed in on her. "What?" I really couldn't even believe my own ears. _A mother, givin' up that easy on her little girl._ Reminded me of my past and it just made me even more angry.

"I can't lose you, too." She frowned and her eyes welled up with tears.

I didn't no how to react. I thought of how pissed off I was. I thought about what she was tryin' to mean. And I thought about Molly. So instead of replying, I picked up the heavy saddle and tossed it as far as I could. It proved to be a bad decision. I ended up hurtin' myself even worse.

"Are you alright?" She came up behind me, completely concerned.

"Jus leave me be!" I yelled back at her. "Stupid bitch."

.::.

"Hey, Herschel, man lemme ask you somethin'." Shane stepped forward, pulling his gun from his waistband.

The entire group tensed up. We were all gathered at the barn for the second time today.

"A livin', breathin' person-could they walk away from this?" Without warning, he fired a shot into a female walker that Herschel had been leading around by a hook, startling every single one of us.

"Stop it!" Rick yelled defensively as he kept hold of another walker nearby.

Shane ignored him and continued to stare at Herschel. "That's three rounds to the chest! If someone was alive would they just take that?! Look, that fuckin' thing's still comin'!" He pointed at the wounded walker before he fired another shot to the head. "Why is it still comin'?" He yelled, firing three more shots.

"Shane, enough!" Rick closed in around Herschel.

"Man, you're right man," Shane nodded, taking a few steps forward. "That is enough." Finally, he delivered the final blow to the reanimated corpse. This time, it was fatal.

_Motherfucker done lost his mind. _

Apparently, he really had. He unlatched the door.

The barn doors lurched open, and immediately a dozen or more walkers reared their ugly faces. They picked up their pace as they emerged, ready to tear every single one of us apart. Shane didn't waste any time taking down the first one, a gruesome face dressed in blue overalls. Andrea went next, and then myself and T-Dog followed suit- knockin' 'em down one by one. Glenn hesitated, looking at Maggie for guidance before lifting his shotgun and pullin' the trigger on a nearby walker.

Tensions were high and my heart was racin' real fast-they just kept coming. Dozens of 'em. _How the fuck did we not know about this? _I wondered. One by one they stumbled out of the barn, and one by one we laid 'em down. It went on for a minute longer until the commotion stopped. We waited, but it was quiet. _I guess that's it._

The five of us lowered our guns and stared ahead at the rotted corpses that were now littering the ground. The black blood glistening in the dirt under the beaming hot sun. I glanced behind my shoulder at Hershel, who looked completely bewildered, upset, and angry. Molly and Carol were holding onto each other tightly, lookin' scared as all get out.

Suddenly, we heard it. A shuffle from behind the barn doors, as well as a weak, vicious growl. _Must be one more._

I was right. There was one more. Out she stepped, little Sophia. Every single one of us felt our hearts sink at that moment. Her clothes were bloody, torn and tattered. My eyes were immediately drawn to the large, nasty bite on her left shoulder. Her hollow eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, and finally she saw us. She made eye contract with every one of us, deciding who she would tear apart first. She stumbled forward, and I watched Carol run ahead towards her.

"Soph...Sophia?" She cried. I grabbed her before she could get too far and we fell down to the ground together. "Oh, god. Sophia...Sophia?" She cried harder. I could feel her chest jolting forward with each sob, and it honestly broke my heart. I held her tightly.

Sophia growled. Carol cried.

The rest of the group stood there, staring mindlessly as if they could not believe their eyes. The little girl I had been runnin' myself ragged to find had been right here all along. She had never had a chance.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Rick step forward, very anxiously and very hesitantly, until he was standing only a few feet away from the little girl. He raised his gun, hand shaking, and held the barrel to her face. She looked at him with empty, hungry eyes, and he looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. And then he pulled the trigger.

Sophia fell to the ground instantaneously. She was gone.

Carol slumped over immediately and sobbed, her face in the dirt. I held tightly to her stomach. I just couldn't let her go. I felt the forgotten sting of tears forming in the corners of my eyes and I hung my head.


	28. CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS

_**Just when you thought it couldn't get anymore complicated...**_

_**.::.**_

_"Wake up and face me,_

_Don't play dead, 'cause maybe,_

_Some day I will away and say,_

_You fuckin' disappoint me. Maybe you're better off this way."_

_- "Passive" by A Perfect Circle_

_.::._

_.::._

We buried her body that night, along with Hershel's wife and step-son. We burned the rest.

And since then, I had been spendin' the last couple days outside. As far away from the house as I could get without puttin' myself in too much danger. Right now, I hated these people. Every one of 'em. I hated that they gave up on that little girl as fast as they did. Talked about how they were missin' her 'till they were blue in the face but they didn't hardly do a damn thing to prove it. I hated myself for not tryin' harder. And not just with her, but with Molly too. I felt lost.

I lit up my last cigarette and inhaled deeply, exhaling through my nostrils. I could see the lights on in the house and a small fire burning at the makeshift campground not too far off. Everyone seemed to have already shrugged it off. Carol, included. I had apologized for what I had said to her the other day, but that still don't mean I was happy with the fact that she had given up on that little girl just like the rest of 'em.

I rubbed my head in frustration. I felt purposeless. I had been so consumed in my search for Sophia that I had pushed everything else aside. And now I had nothing. I had been doin' the best I could to keep my mind off of Molly, and the issues surrounding our...relationship. She had hardly spoken more than five words to me since she had been here, and she had been keepin' to herself for the most part. She had been real quiet. It just wasn't like her. She had changed.

Then again, we all had. This group was broken.

.::.

I took my time lookin' around, makin' sure I was alone as I fumbled through my brother's bag of goodies. Anytime else I woulda felt guilty, but after bein' beat up on (mentally and physically) for the last couple days, I just didn't give a fuck tonight. I wanted to stop thinkin' 'bout anything and everything, but I couldn't do it on my own.

I reached my hand in, feelin' around for a small, blue pill in one of the containers. I smoothed my thumb on the surface of one in particular and decided it would do for the night. I dropped it onto my tongue.

It was my shitty luck that Molly appeared right in front of me at the exact same time. I stuffed the container in my pocket, along with the baggie. It was too late. She saw.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes in on me.

_Fuck's sake._

"Daryl. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothin'. I ain't doin' nothin'."

"Bullshit. I recognize that bag. Show me." She held her hand out and swallowed hard. She was just as nervous as I am.

_Shit. This ain't no good._ "What, are you like the fuckin' DEA around here? You know what? Ain't none of yer fuckin' business what I'm doin' out here. Take yer ass inside and talk to somebody who cares." I took a step forward, and as soon as I did, the small container of pills fell from my pocket. I obviously hadn't shoved it in far enough.

_Fuck. Me. Sideways._

Molly bent over and retrieved it from the ground before I could. She held it in front of her face to examine it, and suddenly her eyes went white. "Daryl, what the fuck is this?!" She screamed loudly.

Lori, Rick, Andrea, Carol, and Shane were now starting to approach us, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ay! Keep it down-" I tried to snatch the orange container from her hand, but she was too quick.

She popped the lid and shook a few into the palm of her hand.

"Are you fucking serious? Out here getting high off your ass?" She shouted, shoving me as hard as she could into a nearby tree.

"Hey, keep yer fuckin' hands off of me, woman!" I shoved her right back and she stumbled backwards but caught herself before she fell to the ground.

I saw Rick runnin' towards me and suddenly he pushed me back. "Don't you put your hands on a woman!" He shouted.

"Man, get the fuck off of me! She pushed my ass first!" I shoved him back.

"Ay, what the hell is going on?" Shane interjected as he stood between myself and Rick.

I glanced at Molly. Her eyes were glowing with anger, but I wasn't no happy camper either.

"Why don't you fucking tell 'em, Daryl? He's poppin' pills out here by the fuckin' woods. You could pass out and get yourself killed, you dumb son of a bitch!"

"Would you just shut the fuck up? It ain't none a ya'lls goddamn business what I'm doin' out here! I been busting my ass for ya'll sons a bitches every damn day- lookin' for Sophia, huntin' ya'lls dinner, playin' errand boy for every single fuckin' one a you...so if I wanna come out here and be alone, lemme be the fuck alone!" My body was shaking with anger and I was ready to sucker punch the next motherfucker that crossed me.

"Alright." Rick held up his hand in attempt to calm everyone down. "Everyone needs to stay calm. All this yellin' is bound to attract somethin we don't want no part of." I hunched over, catching my breath as he waved the rest of the group off. Molly and Shane stayed put.

"Molly..." Rick struggled to find the words. "You can't get in this man's business like that. He does somethin' you don't like, you approach him calmly. You talk to him like an adult. This ain't the way to handle things."

She folded her arms across her chest like a scorned teenager. "And Daryl," he addressed me, "You don't need to be doin' this in the first place. Especially not out here when you're alone. You oughtta know better than that."

"Look-ain't nobody askin' for none a yall's opinion. Ya need to get yer asses on back in the house and leave me be!" I stared at Rick straight in the eye. "Leave me be."

He hesitated for a brief moment, then swallowed and nodded his head. "You two, c'mon." He gestured towards Molly and Shane.

"I'm staying right here." Molly kept still with her arms folded. She had never looked away from me.

"Go on with yer ass, woman. Ain't you done enough?" I spat on the ground, shaking my head.

"Me?" She widened her eyes. "Have _I_ done enough?"

"Ya heard me. Out here preachin' at me like yer some sorta saint. Didn't you used to be a fuckin' stripper?"

Her mouth dropped open. I could tell that hit her hard and she had to take a moment to collect herself. Her eyes began to water. A few seconds later she said, "Just because I want a better life for you does not mean I'm preaching." She was shaking now and I watched a few tears trickle down her dewy cheeks.

"A better life for me?" I snorted. "What the fuck do you care? You been mean as a damn junkyard dog for the past week. Anytime I try to talk to you and patch things up you jus fuckin' snap on me."

"Oh, you're right, Daryl!" She threw her hands on her hips. "Sorry I didn't get down on my knees and suck your dick as soon as you rescued me. Sorry that I'm still bitter about the fact that you left my ass high-and-dry with your meth-head brother."

I rolled my eyes at her, frustrated as hell. The high had only lasted for a split second, and all the commotion was startin' to make me feel nauseous. "Why the fuck do you honestly even care about what I'm out here doin'? Go learn how to bake some goddamn brownies that don't taste like a camel's fuckin' asshole!"

She furrowed her brow with confusion, but it slowly turned to rage. "Oh, nice!... You wanna know why I care, Daryl?!"

I widened my eyes, tellin' her to _spit it out._

She licked her lips, anxiously. "You really wanna know?"

"That's what I said, woman. Say it!"

She stared at me quietly for only a moment. "Because I'm fucking _pregnant_."

My brain literally exploded right then and there. I was in shock. I didn't even know how to react.

"What the fuck you mean, yer pregnant?"

"I mean that you're gonna be a fucking daddy, Daryl! What the fuck do you think it means?"

I hunched over and tried to catch my breath. I tried to process the information. "You...ya sayin' it's mine?" I asked calmy.

"Well who the fuck else's would it be? A walker? You're the only fucking one." She wasn't as calm. In fact, she looked purely scorned and purely evil. Rick and Shane stood there, just as motionless and baffled as I was. They knew better than to even speak.

She started to storm off, but before she got too far she turned around and charged at me, shoving me one last time just as hard as she could. I didn't even notice, to be completely honest. My brain had just shut off. Shane went to grab a hold of her but she pushed him too. "I'm fuckin' going. Don't fucking touch me!_ CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS, DARYL_."

The three of us watched her walk away. I hunched over again, feelin' like I was fixin' to throw up. I didn't even know what the fuck to think. I felt like I was gonna be sick. I felt like I was gonna pass out. I felt like I wanted to fix it. I felt like I wanted to run away. I felt everything and nothing all at once.

After a minute or two of spittin' excess saliva onto the ground, Rick patted me on the shoulder and then walked away along with Shane, leaving me to myself.

Seconds later, I passed out.


	29. Wake Up

_"I know you think I'm maybe out of line,_

_I'm scared to love what we love most._

_It's only gonna take a little time,_

_Before we start to lose our minds._

_Wake up."_

_- "Wake Up" by Awolnation_

.::.

.::.

The next night, I found myself sittin' under a nearby tree out near the barn. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the night before. I hadn't showered in days, and I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before when I went out and hunted me down two squirrels. I had been flippin' through the pages of an old magazine when I looked up and saw Carol walking towards me with a plate of food and a glass of ice water.

"Here." She knelt down beside me, handing it over. "You haven't eaten a thing since yesterday."

"Thanks." I replied shortly.

I took a large bite of a PB&J and expected for her to walk off, but she stayed put.

"You ok?" She asked, meekly.

I nodded and swallowed my food. "Ain't you got somethin' else to do?"

"No." She shook her head and stared off into the distance. "And neither do you. I figured I'd come keep you company."

"Well, save it. Ain't in the mood to be Chatty Kathy today."

She sighed before looking up at me with wide, crystal eyes. "You should go talk to her. She hasn't come downstairs all day. Been up in Maggie's room crying her eyes out. Won't even eat."

I had a hard time swallowin' that last bite. I sighed and dropped my half-eaten sandwich down on the plate. "I don't know what the hell to say to that girl, Carol. I fucked up pretty bad." Saying it out loud made me feel even worse, and I was surprised to find myself doing so.

"So tell her that. Tell her you're sorry. That's the first step to fixing things."

"She said she don't want things to get fixed." I stared down at my boots.

"Of course she does. She's just mad at you. And hurt. Very hurt."

I swallowed, feeling overwhelmed. I wondered if that were true. "I'onno..."

"You're having a baby with her. You need to fix it."

I furrowed my brow, looking up at her. "How the hell you know about that?"

She snorted. "We all live in the same house. News travels fast."

"Apparently. Damn."

"Just go give it a try. You owe it to her."

I nodded my head, knowing full well that she was exactly right. "Thanks, Carol." I leaned in a kissed her lightly on the cheek. I saw a faint smile form at the curve of her lips before I stood to my feet and walked away.

.::.

"Molly?" I tapped on the door. "Ya in there?"

No answer.

"Hey." I knocked again, hesitantly.

Still, there was no answer.

After the third try, I turned the handle and let myself in. The room was empty. I glanced around for a moment to be sure before I turned around and walked back out. I went from room to room to check. I had asked if anyone had seen her. All the answers so far were "no".

"Lori, you seen Molly around here?"

She nodded her head as she sliced a cucumber in the kitchen. "She said she needed to go for a walk. Said she won't be long."

"A walk?" My heart skipped, nervously. "Where she go? Did anybody go with her?"

"As far as I know, she went alone. I told her it wasn't a good idea but she said she just needed some fresh air and that she wouldn't go far."

"The hell, Olive Oil? You didn't even tell nobody?" I didn't wait around to hear her reply. Instead, I skipped down the front porch and made my way the woods, 150 yards away. I had no idea how I had missed her walkin' by. Maybe 'cause it was startin' to get dark out, or maybe it was 'cause I got distracted by Carol. Didn't matter. All that mattered is that I found her.

And that I did, about 300 yards from the house. She was hunched over, dry-heaving near a tall tree. She wiped her mouth of a little spit and stood straight up, and then she continued walking.

"The hell are you doin' out here at dark?" I called out behind her, as I closely approached.

She jumped and screamed shortly, clearly startled. "Jesus! What the hell?" She whipped her head around to look at me.

"Yeah, that's what I'm wonderin' myself. The hell you doin' out here alone?"

"I'm just going for a walk." She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, but I knew better.

"Goin' for a walk with a backpack?" I glanced down at the black, medium-size pack strapped to her back. I wanted her to know that I noticed.

She opened her mouth to speak, but let out a large sigh instead. She licked her lips. "Daryl, what do you want?"

"I wanna know what the hell you think yer doin' out here. You fixin' to leave?" I wrinkled my forehead and wiped the sweat from my filthy brow.

"So what if I am?"

I snorted. "So you think yer jus gon walk off, without sayin' bye, in the dark, in the woods, alone...?"

She shook her head, annoyed, and turned to walk away.

I seized her wrist quickly. "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Jesus Christ, Molly, look at you!" I raised my voice. "You ain't even the same person no more. I fuckin' hate seein' you like this."

"You're not gonna see it anymore, Daryl. Honestly, you can kiss my ass. What do you expect me to be like? My family's dead, my friends are dead, I don't know any of these fucking people and there are way too many fucking problems around here. Around _you_. I'd rather just be alone."

"Molly, you won't make it two fuckin' days out here. Yer scared a guns and you ain't got no damn way to defend yerself..."

"Didn't seem to bother you before."

"Oh, give it a fuckin' break. You think I don't know by now that what I did was wrong?" I closed in on her 'till I was only inches from her face. "You think I ain't regretted it every single fuckin' day? Huh?!"

"I really hate you..." She started to cry.

"That's fine! Hate me all ya fuckin' want, but I love you, and I'ma keep lovin' you. I ain't lettin' you go again. I don't care how bad you want to. Yer my woman, and that's my baby yer carryin' in there. Yer ass is stayin' put if I gotta carry you back myself." I spewed. _Word vomit._

She stood motionless, her eyes widened and her mouth opened as if she were trying to process everything I had just said. And then she slapped me.

And then she kissed me.


	30. Winter

_**Please read:**_

_** First off, sorry it took me longer than usual to update. My computer crashed and I wasn't able to save any of my work. And I'm talkin', like, six chapters worth of work. I'm so bummed, but I'm trying to catch up.**_

_** Also, I just want to clarify a few things to keep you from being confused (if you've seen season 3). In season 3, it begins seven to eight months after the leaving the farm. I'm switching that up a little to 4 or 5. Also, Lori gives birth in the fourth episode, shortly after they arrive at the prison. I'm going to push that back. Molly will deliver first, and a month or two later, so will Lori. I just wanted to let you know that I'm basically following my own story-line from here on out, so don't get mixed up! :)**_

_** As always, THANK YOU for your support! This story has done better than I ever expected and I am so proud to share it with you.**_

_** This is a very short update, just to catch you up to where the group currently is. Enjoy! I'll be posting another update late tonight or first thing tomorrow.**_

**.::.**

**.::.**

Months had passed.

Life as we knew it on the farm was gone; a distant memory of easier, happier times. Things had changed drastically.

A few days after I had found out about the baby, Dale was killed. A few days after that, the entire farm was overrun by walkers. We fought like hell, but underestimated the number of them upon us. We had to abandon our new home and we barely escaped with our lives. Jimmy, Patricia, Shane, and Andrea were not so lucky.

Winter was fast approaching. The air outside was cold and sharp when it filled my lungs and I was already ready for it to be over with. We had been movin' from place to place, just tryin' to survive best we could. We had been sleeping in our cars for the most part, but if we were lucky we would occasionally find an abandoned house that had been cleared of walkers. We tried to survive by takin' it one day at a time. We would scavenge through all the cars and houses we could in search of food, gasoline, medical supplies, and warmer clothes.

As hard as it was and as exhausted as we all were, life was hardest for Molly and Lori who were now very pregnant. Molly, especially so. We figured that she was close to eight months now, which didn't give us much time. I was stressed as all get out. We needed to find a safe place to stay for an indefinite amount of time. Ain't no way we could keep goin' like this while takin' care of two screamin' babies on top of it. I was losin' faith.

Things between Molly and I were different. We were both aware that we would be raisin' a kid together soon, but she still wanted to take things slow. We had hardly touched each other since that day in the woods, and we did not say, "I love you", even though we both knew it was there. I didn't like it, I wished she would let me love on her a little and maybe even feel the baby, but I had to respect her wishes.

I jus keep tellin' myself she'll come around eventually.


	31. Bread and Butter Pickles

**As promised, another update for today! Thank you, every one of you, for your support. LeyshlaGisel, you especially. You've been here through it all, and your reviews always make my day. Thanks :)**

**.::.**

**.::.**

I helped Molly onto the porch of an abandoned house. Her belly was large and prevented her from walkin' around without a waddle. _Kinda cute_, I thought.

Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and I scanned throughout the house before anything. Making sure it was completely devoid of anything with a thirst for human flesh. Turns out, it was empty. We waved the rest of the group in.

First thing we did was raid the kitchen. We were lucky to find an abundance of cans of fruit, beans, and vegetables. I was glad to know we'd all fall asleep with a full stomach tonight. It didn't happen often lately. Usually, any food we found we made sure to give to Lori, Molly, and Carl before the rest of us would eat. Lori never seemed hungry, but Molly was just the opposite-constantly starving. I prayed the baby would be alright, despite the lack of food and water.

I peaked my head into the living room to find Molly curled up on the couch with a pillow between her legs. She said it helped relieve the pressure. "Ay." I called out, a couple feet away.

She opened her tired eyes to look at me and I handed her a jar of bread-and-butter pickles that I had found in the pantry. Her green eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas mornin'. "Oh, thank god." She enthused.

I snorted and took a seat on the edge of the couch with my own can of beans. "Thought you'd like it." I said.

She struggled with the lid for only a moment before she got it open. She didn't waste any time scooping one out with her fingers and taking a bite. "Mmm. God. I've been craving these forever." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya look like yer on the verge of a damn orgasm." I joked, taking a bite of my own food.

"I am. You have no idea."

We sat there quietly for a few moments. I shared some of my food with her, and we both leaned back into the couch as soon as we were full. I glanced through a nearby window. It was getting' dark, quick. "Ay, Rick, we holin' up here tonight?"

"Might as well." Rick finished chewing on whatever it was he was eating. "Beats sleepin' in the car. Seems safe enough for one night."

"Thank god." Lori groaned, resting her hands on her belly. "Finally get to stretch my legs out."

"Three bedrooms upstairs. Plus the two couches down here." Glenn spoke, adjusting his baseball bat.

**.::.**

It didn't take long to figure out our sleeping arrangements, and after we barricaded the doors and some of the windows, we all decided to turn in early for the night. We had the opportunity to get a good night's rest, and after bein' on our feet 24/7 for the past month, we needed to take advantage of it. Glenn and Maggie had agreed to keep watch together, which basically meant they would spend the night getting it on in the kitchen 'till I relieved them at 3am.

Molly and I entered an upstairs bedroom. I shut and locked the door behind me, just in case. She shone a flashlight and made her way towards the bed, taking in her surroundings on the way. She took her time getting in; the bed was high off the ground. Seconds later, I joined her.

We laid side-by-side for one of the first times in months. It was nice. I had been missin' it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She spoke, slightly startling me.

"What?" I asked. I turned my head to look at her. The light of the moon allowed me to see her, though just barely.

"Breaking into other people's houses. Sleeping in their beds. Eating their food."

"Gon' have to get used to it, baby girl. This is life now." I folded my arms behind my head.

"Don't you wonder what's happened to them? If they're still alive?"

I shook my head. "Ain't no use in thinkin' 'bout that stuff. I gotta of my own to take care of."

"Don't you miss the way it used to be?"

"I do. I miss livin' down the street from you. Goin' to the park. Watchin' ya dance..."

She nudged my shoulder, playfully. "You think about me dancing?"

"A lot."

She giggled and it made me smile. This was the most we've talked in weeks.

"Wouldn't be much good at it now with this big belly." She snorted. "Can you imagine?"

"Yer cute pregnant."

"Please. I look like a whale." She sighed.

"Ya don't eat enough to look like a whale. Besides, that's my baby in there. Yer beautiful."

She looked over at me with a sincere smile, but it didn't last long. She let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "What are we doing, Daryl?"

"I'onno." I swallowed. "Survivin'."

"I still can't believe this is happening. A baby. Who would have thought?"

"Shit. Not me. I can't even take care of a fuckin' goldfish." I quipped.

She laughed out loud for the first time in a long time but stopped suddenly and clutched her swollen belly.

"What's wrong?" I sat up in bed, quick as a bullet. "Baby comin'?"

"No." She winced in pain, unable to move. She looked like she was in pain. "Just cramps. Bad cramps. Lori... says they're called Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Yer havin' contractions but the baby ain't comin'?" _The hell?_

She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow in pain, unable to speak just yet. A few seconds later, she eased up. "They're contractions but I'm not in labor. I don't know, exactly. Only happens when my stomach tenses up. Feels like a fucking basketball."

"You alright?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes as I laid back down and slid underneath the covers. The room was quiet, but only for a moment.

"Is there an extra pillow around here?" She groaned.

I sat back up and glanced around the room, but I was unable to see that well. I flicked the flashlight on, and finally noticed a few decorative pillows in a nearby corner. I slid out of bed. "You want a big one er a lil' one?"

"Big."

I picked up a long, black body pillow and made my way back to bed.

"Thank you." She took the pillow from my hands and eased it between her legs as she turned on her side, facing away from me. "Baby's kicking." She whispered, a minute later.

I didn't say nothin'. _Ain't no use._ She wasn't really touchy-feely lately, and I figured askin' her would be a waste of time.

"You...wanna feel?" I was shocked to hear the question come out of her mouth.

"Y-Yeah..." I inched myself into her and wrapped my arm over her waist and on top of her growing belly. Her body was emitting as much heat as an oven. I hadn't been this warm in weeks. It was nice. Felt like home.

However, all thoughts were quickly interrupted when I felt a tiny kick against the palm of my hand. Not only once, or twice, but three times. "I'll be damned." I smiled. "Havin' a field day in there, huh?"

She giggled lightly. "I think it's a boy."

"Yeah? How you know?"

"I just do. My mom always said she knew I was girl, and Lori says she knew Carl was a boy. I guess some women just know."

"That'd be somethin'." I sighed, overwhelmingly happy for this short moment. "I ain't never thought about bein' a dad before. Never thought I'd fine somebody I'd like enough..." I hesitated. "I know we didn't plan on this happenin'...but I want ya to know that I'm glad it happened with you."

To my surprise, she squeezed my hand.

We ended up fallin' asleep, jus like that.


	32. Prison

**Here's some fluff for all of my kick-ass reviewers, favoriters, and followers.**

**.::.**

**.::.**

"That what I think it is?" I squinted my eyes, staring ahead as Rick pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look.

"A prison." He turned to look at me, eyes lightin' up like a kid on Christmas mornin'. "I can't believe this. This is what we've been lookin' for." He took another look, barely able to believe his eyes.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see a prison." I spat onto the ground nearby.

"Walkers all over the place. We're gonna have to take 'em out from a distance before we move closer. As many as we can anyway."

"Hope we got enough ammo. I ain't got but a couple dozen bolts. Try to reuse 'em whenever I can to keep up the supply."

"We'll use the sniper rifle for as many as we can, save your bow for when we get close enough. I'm gonna tell the others."

.::.

Two hours later, we found ourselves inside the safety of the prison yard. It had taken us a while, but we had finally cleared out jus about all of the walkers. We figured the rest of 'em (about five or six, give or take) wasn't much of a threat to us and we needed to reserve as much ammo as possible for whatever could be inside. I prayed like hell it was empty.

It was dark outside and we had decided to light a small fire to keep ourselves warm throughout the night. Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog had walked through the entire lot at least a dozen times to make sure there were no openings in the gate for the walkers to get through. Luckily, there weren't. We were safe, but I didn't know for how long.

Rick and T-Dog covered me as I hunted a couple squirrels in the woods about an hour before. I had managed to kill four of 'em, so that was our dinner for the night. Along with a couple cans of green beans from the house we had stayed at the night before.

I was keepin' watch on top of an overturned car nearby while the rest of the gang ate and settled in. I looked down to find Molly waddling over to me. Couldn't help but laugh to myself.

She handed me a plate of food. _And just in time, too, coz I'm fuckin' starvin'. _"Thanks." I obliged, bending down to take the plate.

"Rick said he'll keep watch. Says you're probably tired."

"I'm alright." _That's a lie. I'm dog tired. _

"I'd feel safer with you next to me." She muttered, slightly hesitantly. "Plus...I was kinda thinking we could talk about a name for the baby."

My heart melted right there on that car, and a thousand butterflies fluttered around my hungry stomach. I could feel it. _She's finally comin' around. She wants to be mine again._"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." I said, completely flabbergasted.

She held my plate as I hopped down from the car. Surprisingly, she held my hand all the way on the fifty foot walk to the group. They were all gathered around the fire and Beth was finishing up a song. Her voice was pretty, soft and soothing to my ears.

Glenn took a quick look at me, smiled at the fact that we were holdin' hands, and started making his way to the car, loading his handgun all the while. I led Molly off a little further for some privacy and quiet talk. "Do you have anything in mind?" She asked, as she took a seat on the ground. Her belly was so large that she had to stretch out and lean on her hands.

I shook my head as I sat down beside her. "I...I like Maddison fer a girl. Or Haley. Or Molly." I winked, playfully.

She smiled cheerily and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _She jus looks so fuckin' pretty. _She was sittin' there all happy, dressed in an over-sized, navy-blue hoodie and blue jeans that she could no longer button up all the way.

"What about for a boy?"

"I'onno. Ain't thought about that too much. Kinda like Jacob. Or Matthew, maybe."

She nodded. "You like traditional names." She chewed her bottom lip.

"What do you like?" I asked curiously, pokin' a stick into the ground.

"I like Summer for a girl. River for a boy." She didn't hesitate to answer.

"I like those." _I really do._

She smiled softly, and then shivered. It was cold out here, away from the fire. "C'mere." I inched closer before I moved behind her. She was now sitting in between my legs, leaning against my chest. _This is 'bout as close to heaven as you can get nowadays. _

The yard was quiet for the most part. Most of the group had settled down, but Rick, Lori and Hershel were still talkin' around the fire. Molly had sat quietly for the past couple of minutes. I leaned my head down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her hair no longer smelled like a fresh bouquet of flowers like it used to. All I could smell was the smoke from the fire. _But I loved it anyway. _

"_Don't stop believin'_." She began to sing quietly. The fond memory of us in her car, cruisin' to the beach on her birthday replayed in my mind and I couldn't help but smile. "_Hold on to that feelin'_."

A cold and gentle breeze blew through. It was quiet and the still as we sat together beneath the shining stars. _You look up at the sky, ain't nothin' changed._ The world is the same as it always was up there. It was down here that had changed, and that's it. Everything about down here was different now. I remember how Merle had always told me to be too strong for a woman. _"Love ain't necessary and it don't bring nothin' but trouble. Feelins are useless. "_ I guess I had believed him up until Molly showed up on my front porch. I knew now, that I wouldn't trade her for a goddamn thing in the world and that the feelins she gives me makes me happy and peaceful. _Ain't nothin' compares to it._

I nuzzled my face into her dark, wavy hair and kissed the side of her temple. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."


	33. Embarrassing, To Say the Least

_**Shout out to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x who requested that I add a touch of Molly's POV. I like the idea, so expect to see it a little more! **_

_**As always, thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review!**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

It took a couple of days to clear out a good part of the prison. Upon doing so, we found four other survivors- convicts that had been holed up in a far part of the prison for the last eight months since the world had gone to shit. Rick ended up puttin' a machete through one a their heads and leavin' the other to the walkers- they were dangerous and untrustworthy, and ain't no way in hell we were lettin' him near our women or children.

The other two, Tyreese and Axel, proved to be decent. Over the next week, we had taken time getting to know them and they had proved eager to co-exist, survive, and help defend the prison. We could always use extra hands for help. Plus, they had shown us a giant stock-pile of food. It would be enough for all of us to live off of for the next year, easy. No one was happier about that than my girlfriend.

In fact, she was eating a can of peaches when I walked into our cell. "'Sup, hot stuff?" I asked, throwin' a towel over my shoulder after a cold shower. My clothes were still slightly damp, and I was eager to get warm.

She glanced up at me and shot me a smile. "Oh, nothing, just...eating my life away." She said with a mouthful of food. I laughed and sat down next to her, shivering.

"God, you're freezing." She jumped as my cold skin brushed against her arm. To my surprise, she sat her food down on the floor next to her foot and grabbed the edge of a blanket, pulling it over me . She even wrapped her arm around me. I lowered my head into the warmth of her chest. I listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat, but mostly I focused on the soft pillows my head was resting on. She was wearing a low-cut, white shirt underneath a black jacket- it was impossible not to stare. I could see her large breasts peaking out of a red bra.

"I can feel you burning holes into my chest." She joked, as if she had been reading my mind.

I snorted. "Can't help it. They get bigger?"

"A whole size. The joys of pregnancy." She replied, sarcastically.

I swallowed, nervous for some reason. Without thinking, I pressed my lips to the center of her chest. I inhaled her scent. She had showered a few hours earlier and I could still smell the lingering cucumber fragrance. I moved up to her collarbone and sucked gently. To my surprise, she let out a soft sigh.

She ran her fingers through my hair. _I love when she does that._

"Kiss me." She breathed.

I didn't hesitate to do as I was told. I pressed my lips to hers and without thinking, I squeezed her right breast. She pulled away immediately.

_Fuck. _"Sorry-"

"They're just really sore. You have to be gentle."

"Ya...want me to keep goin'?"

To my surprise, she nodded her head. "Just...be gentle."

"Alright." I barely got the word out before my mouth was on hers again.

_***Molly's POV***_

The soft scruff of his light brown mustache tickled my upper lip, and I couldn't help but giggle. He pulled his lips from mine. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just tickles."

He said nothing, but pressed his lips against mine for the third time in the past few minutes. _I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed this. _His lips were rough and dry from the cold air, but I made it my personal mission to soften them and warm them up.

I felt a sudden, sharp pain, deep in my stomach and I pulled away once again. He was visibly frustrated. "What now?"

"My stomach." I threw my head back and tightly grasped the sheets. "It hurts."

"Baby comin'?" He stood to his feet with a quickness. If I wasn't in so much pain I probably would have laughed.

I shook my head. "Just cramps."

"Why don't ya lie down?"

_Thank god. _I was relieved, but slightly guilty from his look of disappointment. "Are you mad?"

"Nah. We ain't messed around in months." He shook his head and pulled his jeans up further on his waist. I caught a quick glimpse of his happy trail and bit my bottom lip. _He looks so fucking good._

"Lay down. I'ma go catch up with Rick. See if he needs help with anything." He kissed me on my forehead and turned to walk away.

"Wait." I protested. "I...I want you really bad. Like right now." I swallowed, nervously.

He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You wanna have sex?" He looked at me in slight disbelief.

I nodded my head. I could feel it. _I'm aching for you._

"Ain't you hurtin'?"

"I don't care." I breathed, impatiently. "Please."

.::.

I watched him button up his jeans as I slid my shirt back over my growing belly. I bent over and gathered my hair into a high, messy bun. He looked over at me and smiled like a dog with a new bone. I snorted with laughter.

"I missed that." He said, kneeling down to lace up his boots.

"Me too. More than I thought."

"Ya wanna come outside with me?" He asked, standing to his feet. "Fresh air'll do ya good."

I nodded. _I sure could use it. _I had spent practically the last two days lying in bed because I was constantly feeling so much uncomfortable pressure. I slid on my hoodie and together we made our way outside.

As soon as we were out, the group greeted us with a round of applause. I was confused. Apparently so was Daryl.

"The hell everybody clappin' at?" He asked.

Glenn's face was the first I looked at. His lips had spread into a huge grin.

_Ohhhhh fuck._ Immediately, I felt my face redden with a blush. I couldn't help but laugh along.

Daryl, however, was still clueless.

"The hell is goin' on with you people?" He struck up a match and lit up a cigarette.

"I went inside to check on you." Maggie spoke up with a slight chuckle. "Saw a little more than I bargained for."

Daryl stood motionless. His face remained solemn and serious before he burst into a sudden fit of laughter along with the rest of us.

"I didn't even know you could...bend... like that as pregnant as you are."

_Thank god Hershel and Carl aren't around to hear this. _

"Yeah," Daryl inhaled a puff of smoke before blowing it through his nostrils shortly after. "You should see her dance."


End file.
